HORA DE RECOMEÇAR!
by Nany Babalu
Summary: A guerra contra Hades chega ao fim. Agora os cavaleiros terão a chance de viver uma vida menos dolorosa e mais feliz. É hora de encontrar o verdadeiro amor...especialmente para Ikki de Fênix! CAPÍTULO 15 ONLINE!
1. Prólogo

**Fanfiction: **Hora de recomeçar!

Com sempre, cavaleiros pertencem a ... (bl�bl�blá...)

_Prólogo _

(Flashback)

Saori olhava tristemente para aquele rapaz em seus braços. Ela realmente não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Seu mais fiel cavaleiro, seu amigo, seu verdadeiro amor estava a beira da morte, tudo porque Seiya havia escolhido que ELA sobrevivesse, e não ELE. Uma lágrima se formou em seus olhos, mas Saori não deixou que ela rolasse pois, olhando em sua volta, viu seus outros companheiros se entregando ao desespero, e naquele momento ela percebeu que precisava ser um pilar de forças para acalmar seu amigos.

Seiya está morrendo – a Deusa arriscou a dizer – Shiryu, o que fazer?

Não sei – respondeu um triste Shiryu – Hyoga também não está nada bem...

Shiryu sempre foi o mais ponderado e sábio de todos os cavaleiros de bronze. Mas aquele momento era muito difícil até para ele, pela primeira vez não encontrava uma solução, nem uma palavra de coragem, nem forças para vencer aquele desafio. Saori viu que Dragão estava perdido, não agüentando a cena, mudou seus olhos para outra direção. Melhor que não tivesse o feito, pois seus olhos pousaram em algo que fez seu coração doer mais forte ainda: ela viu Ikki segurando Shun em seus braços.

De todos os cavaleiros de Atena, Ikki de Fênix era o mais complicado de se entender. Como um "lobo solitário", Ikki sempre estava distante, andava sempre sozinho. Raramente expressava algum tipo de sentimento, e quando o fazia era única e exclusivamente por e para seu irmão caçula. Mas naquele momento, não parecia que Saori estava vendo o mesmo cavaleiro de sempre, pois no rosto exausto de Ikki a Deusa pode ver claramente uma grande tristeza e uma imensa angústia, além de ver que, pela primeira vez, Fênix deixava escorrer desenfreadamente lágrimas de dor, saudade, medo, solidão...

Na cabeça de Ikki se passavam vários pensamentos e lembranças. Pensava no que havia feito para impedir que aquela tragédia com seu querido irmão acontecesse. Sim, querido sim, porque naquele momento o rapaz percebeu que amava seu irmão mais do que podia imaginar, mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, um amor maior do que ele jamais sentiu até mesmo por Esmeralda. Chegou a triste conclusão de que nada fez para evitar o sofrimento de Shun. Para completar seu desespero, se lembrou daquela noite na Guerra Galáctica, primeiro reencontro dos dois. Lembrou claramente da felicidade nos olhos emocionados de Shun e logo viu aquela cena horrível em que elevou seu cosmo para matar seu próprio irmão.

- Aaii – gemeu Ikki de dor no coração – Como pude ser capaz de tentar matar você, criança? – murmurava o rapaz em meio a lágrimas, olhando e acariciando a face doce de Shun – Você que é minha única família, você que é parte de mim e que sempre me adorou, mesmo quando me transformei em um demônio. Não, eu não mereço o seu carinho, mas mesmo assim sei que o tenho.

Saori não resistiu, deixou que as lágrimas rolassem, aquela cena era demais para ela, principalmente porque conseguia ouvir claramente os sussurros de Ikki.

- Juro irmão – continuava Fênix – Juro pela alma de nossos pais que, se sobrevivermos a tudo isso, vou cuidar para sempre de você. Vou viver sempre ao seu lado, não vou mais fugir pois finalmente entendo que precisamos estar sempre juntos. Você se tornou o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, um grande guerreiro, talvez você não precise mais de meus cuidados, sei que pode se defender sozinho, mas não quero te deixar, vou continuar a te proteger. Juro também que vou mudar meu jeito de ser, por você, por nossos amigos e por mim mesmo. Não vou mais ser esse Ikki rancoroso e mal-humorado que perturba tanto as pessoas, quero ser como você, uma pessoa calma, tranqüila... Por tudo isso você precisa sobreviver irmãozinho.

Dizendo essas palavras, a face de Ikki se clareou, como se ele houvesse tirado de dentro da alma um grande peso.

Niisan... Niisan... – Shun parecia estar acordando – Tenho frio, sinto muita dor, onde está o Ikki? – dizia Shun com grande dificuldade, quase que delirando.

Estou aqui irmãozinho, bem aqui do seu lado.

Shun abriu os olhos e levantou sua mão direita, que Ikki logo segurou com força.

- Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo. - dizia Fênix com um sorriso acolhedor antes que seu irmão desmaiasse novamente, só que desta vez, com uma expressão tranqüila na face, o que acalmou sua alma angustiada.

Não, pensava Saori, não é possível que eles morram. Por favor alguém precisa nos ajudar. Ela olhava rapidamente para todos os seus amigos que ali estavam, principalmente para Seiya. Zeus, por misericórdia, eu ofereço minha vida se a deles o senhor puder salvar.

- Papai... Zeus... o senhor pode, por favor... sei que pode...

Naquele instante uma grande energia tomou conta do que sobrou do castelo onde estava Hades.

- Atena, minha filha mais amada – dizia Zeus – Você ofereceu sua vida em troca de seus cavaleiros, e doou sua alma pela humanidade. Não é justo que morra agora, nem seus fieis guerreiros. Portanto, vou salvílos, confie em mim.

Nuvens tomaram conta do lugar, e Saori desmaiou de cansaço junto com seus cavaleiros...

(continua)


	2. O retorno e o começo de uma nova vida

Masami Kurumada

**Fanfiction: **Hora de recomeçar!

_O retorno e o começo de uma nova vida._

Os cavaleiros passaram cerca de 1 mês no hospital, tentando se livrar dos ferimentos e das pressões psicológicas que tanto sofreram. Graças a Zeus, que compadeceu por Atena e os seus cavaleiros, todos os seis puderam voltar com vida para a terra.

No hospital, Seiya era o que mais preocupava: já estava fora de risco, porém não podia andar por causa dos ferimentos que a espada causou em sua coluna. O que não foi nem de longe motivo para desanimar Pégasus, que mesmo em uma cadeira de rodas ainda mantinha o velho e bom humor de sempre. Melhor assim, pois o necessário era não perder as esperanças.

Como de se esperar, Fênix foi o primeiro a se recuperar, pedindo logo para sair do quarto e rever Shun e os outros. Shiryu e Hyoga também já estavam completamente curados. Shun ainda precisava descansar, mas nada de grave o aguardava, para o alívio do irmão mais velho.

Aquela é uma daquelas sextas-feiras em que dá vontade de sair e curtir a vida. Infelizmente, os cavaleiros não tinha a honra de desfrutar deste tipo de alegria: tantas batalhas e tantos dias no hospital...Mas aquela era realmente uma sexta especial, pois marcava o início de uma vida diferente para os cavaleiros, não que o mal havia se acabado, com certeza haveriam muitos inimigos a enfrentar, mas agora eles tentarão viver de verdade...E naquela sexta-feira de muito sol os cinco amigos receberam alta do hospital Graad.

Bom dia meu irmão – era Ikki "gritando" na porta do quarto de Shun, que estava terminando de arrumar as coisas para voltar para casa. Ikki trazia em suas mãos um grande pedaço de bolo de chocolate que Shun tanto gosta.

Vejo que está muito feliz, Niisan. É bom ver você assim, de bom humor – diz Shun dando um forte abraço no irmão.

Eu prometi para você que seria uma pessoa diferente e cumprirei a promessa...

Você me prometeu isso? Quando? Ah, deixa pra l�, o importante é que você realmente tomou essa decisão.

Em seu quarto, Shiryu olhava a paisagem pela janela.

Saudade da Shunrei, amigo? – dizia um Hyoga bem divertido e humorado que acabava de entrar no quarto já pronto para deixar o hospital.

Hyoga, não... quer dizer... a Shunrei é como uma... você sabe ela é minha ami... não minha irm... Ah, quer saber não adianta esconder, você é meu amigo e já deve ter sacado que a amo. Estou pensando nela sim, estou com tanta saudade...

Olha, de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: sou realmente o seu amigo, e não existe segredos entre nós. Agora que estamos bem vivos e dispostos a viver uma nova vidaé hora de acertar as contas com o amor e a felicidade. Tempo você terá de sobra para isso , portanto, não deixe escapar a mulher de sua vida!

Hyoga, estou surpreso e feliz com o que me disse. É bom saber que tenho amigos e que posso contar com eles...

No quarto ao lado...

Seiya, por favor, fique quieto. Preciso arrumar tudo para voltarmos pra casa...

Ah, Seyka, onde está seu humor, hein?

Fazendo bagunça novamente, Seiya?

Seiya corou imediatamente. Era Saori que vinha dar uma olhada no amigo e fazer a ele e sua irmã um convite especial.

Saori... Eh, desculpa eu... é que estou feliz e...

Tudo bem meu amigo, você deve comemorar mesmo. Ouça, quero convidar você e a Seyka para ficarem lá em casa durante seu período de fisioterapia. Assim, posso ajudar sua irmã a cuidar de você, não vai ser uma tarefa nada fácil pra ela... – disse Saori se divertindo com a cara fechada de Seiya.

Ah...não sei Saori, eu acho que não precisa e...

Claro Saori, nós aceitamos, pois para mim não vai ser nada fácil cuidar de meu irmão sozinha. – dizia Seyka para provocar mais ainda o garoto e para satisfazer o desejo que ele guardava dentro de si...

Ótimo, eu convidei Shiryu e os outros, mas eles não aceitaram. Dragão e Cisne vão dividir um apartamento, assim como Shun e Ikki.

Em duas horas, lá estavam eles: preparados para uma vida nova e cheia de alegrias. Uma casa, uma escola, amigos diferentes... Era o que eles mais desejavam...

(fim do Flashback)

Continua...


	3. Vivendo normalmente

Masami Kurumada

**Fanfiction: **Hora de recomeçar!

_3. Vivendo normalmente._

**_Notas da autora:_** _Neste capítulo já se passaram 3 anos desde o fim da batalha contra Hades. Idades: Ikki-21; Shun-18; Seiya-19; Shiryu-20; Hyoga-19; Seyka-22; Saori-18; June-18; Shunrei-18. Ikki e Shun dividem um apartamento; Shiryu e Hyoga também; Seiya terminou a fisioterapia e conseguiu se recuperar perfeitamente, os movimentos das pernas foram totalmente regenerados, ele vive em um pequeno apartamento próximo ao mar; Seyka mora no orfanato com Mino, a ajudando a cuidar das crianças. Agora os cavaleiros estudam e trabalham: Ikki cursa Administração na faculdade pela manha e trabalha para a Fundação Graad; Shun cursa Engenharia pela manha na mesma universidade do irmão e trabalha como chefe de cozinha em um ótimo restaurante; Seiya se esforça para terminar o Ensino Médio e trabalha em um escritório de advocacia; Shiryu cursa Jornalismo a noite e dá aula em uma conceituada academia de lutas marciais; Hyoga cursa Biologia também a noite e trabalha no zoológico da cidade; Saori cursa Comércio Exterior e auxilia na administração da empresa Graad; Seyka cursa Pedagogia e trabalha no orfanato._

_**Abraços!**_

Ttrriimmmmm...Tttttrrrimmmm...trimmmmmm (toca o despertador no ap. de Shiryu e Hyoga)

Ah, mais um dia abençoado por Zeus, o dia está lindo lá fora... – pensa alto Hyoga – Shiryu, são 6:00 horas camarada, hora de se levantar. Precisamos trabalhar... Ou você acha que a Shunrei vai querer levar uma vida sem luxos? – brinca o garotão...

Já estou me levantando seu pato russo. – Shiryu devolve a brincadeira.

A verdade é que Shiryu fica realmente pensando na Shunrei. Ela o envia cartas toda a semana e ele vive tentando convencê-la a vir morar na mesma cidade que ele. Shiryu realmente pensa muito em se casar com Shunrei e construir uma famíliaé por isso que ele dá duro no trabalho e na faculdade: quer ser capaz de dar uma boa vida a sua amada.

Hoje você me parece meio calado Shiryu, algum problema?

Não Hyoga. Na verdade não agüento mais de saudade da Shunrei, a meses tenho insistido para ela vir pra c�, mas ela sempre dá desculpas e fala que no próximo mês fará um esforço para se mudar.

Não esquenta Shiryu, ela vir�, mais cedo ou mais tarde. O que não entendo é porque até hoje você não abriu seu coração pra ela...

Quero realmente fazer isso, mas por carta é meio difícil sabeÉ por isso que desejo tanto que ela venha.

Então não fique triste com a demora dela. Quando ela voltar pra você vai ser de vez e valerá a pena ter esperado. – agora é Hyoga que se entristece, terminando de comer o pão e engolir o café – Ao menos você tem alguém para esperar...

Olha Hyoga, todo esse tempo você tem saído com algumas garotas mas não arrumou nada sério. Não acha que deveria se acertar com alguém, entende, um namoro mais sério, mais profundo?

Eu gostaria muito, mas nunca encontrei alguém que me fizesse apaixonar de verdade. Quero uma garota legal a quem eu possa confiar e amar sem medo. Você entende Amigo?

Claro. Torço para que você seja feliz e encontre a pessoa certa pra você. Sei que isso não vai ser difícil, você é um cara muito bacana. Agora vamos ou chegaremos atrasados...

Não muito longe dali, os irmão Amamyia se preparam para mais um dia na faculdade.

Não Pandora, Ikki não vai passar ai na sua casa hoje para te pegar. Ele vai direto para a faculdade, você terá que ir sozinha. – diz Shun ao telefone para a "namorada" de seu irmão.

Han, por queÉ... porque ele... quer dizer nós temos que... ah é temos que passar na fundação Graad. Resolver uns assuntos... Agora preciso ir senão vou me atrasar. Tchau Pandora – Shun desliga rapidamente e olha bravo para seu irmão.

Não entendo porque você me manda mentir pra ela dessa forma...

Porque não quero ter que vê-la hoje logo cedo.

Mas ela é sua "namorada", não é!

Não é bem assim. Eu nunca assumi nada sério com Pandora. Estamos apenas "saindo juntos" por um tempo. Além do mais sabe que não gosto dela de verdade – Ikki se entristece – e ainda sonho com uma pessoa que conquiste meu coração de verdade e me faça amar e ser feliz novamente...

Então porque você não termina tudo isso com ela de uma vez por todas? Não seria a primeira vez que você faz isso...

Porque simplesmente não quero ficar sozinho. Estar com alguém, mesmo que eu não ame, ajuda ao menos a preencher um pouco do meu vazio.

Isso é loucura, está se enganando e enganando um monte de garotas.

Pelo menos não fico esperando por uma mulher que sempre dá notícias apenas por telefone ou cartas.

Mas esse comentário foi forte para o Shun, que abaixou os olhos e perdeu o sorriso.

Desculpa irmão – disse Ikki se arrependendo do que disse – não deveria ter dito isso. Afinal sei que ama June de verdade, alem disso vem tentando esquecê-la com algumas garotas mas...

Tudo bem Niisan. Quando fico com uma garota esqueço um pouco da June, mas isso nunca dura muito.

Talvez devesse tentar mais, conhecer mais garotas. Você quase não as procura...

Não Ikki, eu não quero me iludir. Quero esperar June. Sei que ela mais cedo ou mais tarde vai voltar. Agora chega de papo e vamos logo pra faculdade...

Ikki saiu atrás de Shun e ficou pensando naquela conversa. Tinha pena do irmão, mais ao mesmo tempo sentia inveja dele: pena porque vira e mexe Shun ficava triste por causa de June, e inveja porque ao menos ele tinha alguém para amar e esperar. Na verdade Ikki percebeu que o infeliz desta história era ele mesmo, porque queria encontrar o amor, mas esse não se mostrava pra ele de jeito nenhum. Assim, Fênix continuava se sentindo triste e sozinho.

Ah, Esmeralda, até quando... – pensou Ikki com lágrimas nos olhos.

(continua...)


	4. Enfim explode uma paixão!

4. Enfim explode uma paixão!

Seiya olhou o relógio: 10 horas. Olhou pela janela e viu um dia nublado e muito frio. Era, finalmente, domingo. O melhor dia da semana na opinião do cavaleiro, que odiava trabalhar e estudar. Puxou a coberta e se enrolou mais ainda, não pretendia sair da cama tão cedo, mesmo que não estivesse com sono. Começou a pensar nas batalhas que nunca esqueceu, nos cavaleiros que derrotou, parecia mentira que agora ele e seus companheiros levavam uma vida "quase" normal. Seus pensamentos voaram longe, até chegarem na razão de todas as batalhas: Atena, ou simplesmente Saori, pois na verdade Seiya sabia que mais do que pela Deusa, o cavaleiro lutava para defender a vida da própria Saori.

Eu daria a minha vida por ela... – Seiya pensava quando a campainha do apartamento tocou.

Droga, quem visitaria alguém a essa hora? – resmungou enquanto caminhava para a porta.

Bom dia, Seiya. Está ocupado?

Saor... quer dizer Senhorita Saori! O que faz aqui? – se espantou Seiya tentado esconder a bagunça atrás de si.

Vejo que não cheguei em boa hora... ou não sou bem vinda.

Não, digo, você é sempre bem vinda aqui em minha casa Senhorita. É que acabei de acordar. O ap. tá uma bagunça mas se quiser entrar...

Quando vai perder essa mania de "Senhorita Saori", Seiya? E quanto a bagunça, eu não me importo. Se está tudo bem eu gostaria de entrar..

Claro, Saori. Entre, por favor – disse Seiya enquanto tirava algumas roupas de cima do sofá da pequena sala – Fique a vontade, espere só um instante – e Seiya saiu nervoso para o banheiro, afinal, a mulher que amava estava em seu apartamento e ele não havia sequer escovado os dentes...

Então, o que te trás aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse o cavaleiro voltando do banheiro.

Na verdade, não – Saori corou – Só estava passando aqui perto e resolvi vim te ver...

Os dois começaram uma conversa animada sobre alguns acontecimentos passados. Não parecia que havia se passado três anos desde a batalha de Hades, os acontecimentos ainda estavam pregados em suas memórias. Em um determinado momento da conversa, Saori de repente se entristeceu, parecia se lembrar de algo realmente triste.

Seiya, nunca agradeci você pelo que fez a mim naquele dia.

Você não precisa me agradeceré meu dever de cavaleiro proteger a Deusa Atena.

Nãoé seu dever me proteger, mas não é sua obrigação sacrificar sua vida por mim. Você quase foi condenado pelo resto da vida a uma cadeira de rodas. E eu, o que fiz por você? Afinal de contas, que tipo de deusa eu sou, para permitir tal tragédia?

Saori – disse Seiya que estava sentado ao seu lado no minúsculo sofá e agora segurava docemente sua mão – você é uma grande Deusa, nunca duvide disso. Graças a você, a humanidade teve e sempre terá um pouco de esperança e um pouco de paz. Além disso... - ele elevou sua mão até o rosto delicado de Saori – eu não me joguei na sua frente naquela batalha para salvar a deusa Atena, e sim para salvar você.

Sem que se desse conta, as mãos de Seiya começaram a embalar um gostoso carinho na face fina e macia de Saori. A tempos sentia vontade de esquecer quem ela era de verdade, de acreditar que sua amada não era nada mais que um mortal comum, como ele. Assim, poderia dizer a ela o quanto a amava e o quanto desejava tê-la em seus braços. Saori fechou os olhos e se entregou aquela maravilhosa sensação, sentir Seiya assim tão perto fazia seu coração disparar sem freios. Era bem verdade que ela também o amava, mas devido as condições que enfrentavam, ela precisava esconder esse amor. Pela primeira vez eles se deixaram levar pelo momento. Olhando diretamente em seus olhos, Seiya deixou que o coração o guiasse e, como um beija-flor que procura sustento na mais bela rosa, inclinou seus lábios nos de Saori e a beijou docemente. Naquele momento, ela era apenas Saori, e seguindo a paixão, que implorava para ser libertada, deixou se beijar e permitiu-se retribuir aquele beijo. Então se abraçaram e se envolveram naquele primeiro beijo apaixonado. Suas almas se conheceram e se entregaram. Tudo que Seiya desejava era ter a garota só para ele, e esquecer o resto do mundo. Por sua vez, Saori desejou que aquele beijo jamais terminasse e que seus lábios nunca mais se separassem. Era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, e os dois estavam felizes por terem permitido que o beijo realmente acontecesse. Estavam sonhando, e nada os libertariam desse sonho...

Seiya... Ah, me perdoem, não queria...quer dizer, não sabia que... é que a porta estava aberta, então... – Seyka acabava de chegar em uma de suas abtuais visitas a seu irmão.

Seyka – expressaram os dois bastante surpresos e acanhados, se soltando um do braço do outro e se olhando envergonhados – nós só estávamos conversando...

Sei... – disse Seyka com um largo sorriso – eu percebi. Olhem, não precisam esconder nada de mim, o que há entre vocês é bastante visível a qualquer um...

Não há nada, quer dizer, entre eu e seu irmão existe apenas... – Saori tentou explicar.

Existe apenas um amor que todos nós já percebemos, e que somente você e Seiya não se tocam ou fingem não saber disso.

Eu nunca neguei, nem fingi não amar Saori – disse Seiya tomando coragem – eu só ocultei meus sentimentos por achar que não era possível... – mas Saori o interrompeu.

Bom, já é quase hora do almoço, preciso voltar a fundação – disse com a voz trêmula – até mais Seiya, nos vemos mais tarde Seyka. Tchau – e saiu correndo do apartamento.

Droga, estraguei tudo... – Seiya se jogava desanimadamente no sofá.

Não Seiya, Saori te ama, e hoje você teve a certeza disso, com esse beijo. Você não acha? – Seyka tentava reanimar o irmão.

Ela se entregou tão docemente a esse beijo, e demonstrou tanto carinho, parecia estar gostando tanto quanto eu... Mas então porque foi embora dessa forma?

Calma irmãozinho. Tenha paciência, esse tipo de mudança mexe muito com a vida das pessoas. A descoberta do amor e o despertar da paixão são sentimentos nobres, porém confusos e nos deixam com muito medo. Você terá oportunidade para conversar com Saori, portanto não se angustie.

Seiya se despiu e tomou um longo banho. Enquanto a água quente caía sobre seu corpo ele pensava nas batidas de seu coração e naquele beijo maravilhoso. Não deixaria Saori escapar mais, iria procur�-la e convencê-la de seu amor e então nada mais iria separ�-los. Dentro do taxi, voltando para a fundação, Saori sorria como criança, o que mais desejava na vida havia acontecido e ninguém poderia tirar isso dela. Amava Seiya e, agora que estava convencida de que era correspondida, iria lutar por essa união. Seiya era dela e de ninguém mais...

(continua...)


	5. Boas noticias

_5. Boas notícias._

No apartamento dos irmãos Amamyia, Shun preparava o jantar enquanto seu irmão assistia ao jornal na TV. A vida dos dois havia se transformado em uma verdadeira rotina de família: trabalhar, estudar e arrumar a casa. Eles sempre se revezavam nas "atividades do lar", porém quando se tratava de cozinhar não havia dúvidas, era o caçula quem sempre ia para as panelas. Ikki assistia atentamente ao noticiário, quando o telefone tocou...

Alo – disse o mais velho sem tirar os olhos da televisão – Sim, é aqui mesmo. Espera só um instante...

Shun, é pra você – e com um sorriso largo no rosto anunciou ao irmão – é uma garota...

Pronto – disse ele ao telefone resmungando por ter que abandonar a panela ao fogo alto, afinal se demorasse muito a comida queimaria.

Oi Shun, senti saudades – dizia aquela bela voz ao telefone que o cavaleiro tanto conhecia...

Ju...June – Shun ficara vermelho e Ikki, que ouviu o irmão dizer o nome da garota, se aproximou para ouvir a conversa atentamente, com um sorriso tão maldoso que fez o caçula fechar a cara – Eu não esperava que me ligasse, afinal você não me dá notícias suas a meses...

Me desculpe, é que estava um pouco ocupada...

Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas me diz: como está você?

Estou muito bem. Na verdade te liguei justamente por isso: as coisas aqui melhoraram muito, portanto agora tenho a possibilidade de ir morar aí, pertinho de você... Mas antes de tomar essa decisão, gostaria de saber qual é sua opinião. Você quer que eu v�?

Claro, ter você aqui é o que mais quero – Shun precisou fazer muita força para dizer isso, pois a coragem sempre lhe faltava nesse tipo de ocasião – Quando você está pensando em vir?

Estou pensando em me mudar na semana que vem. Mas para isso preciso de sua ajuda. Gostaria que procurasse um apartamento pra mim enquanto resolvo as coisas por aqui.

Pois farei o necessário para adiantar essa sua mudança, que espero a tanto tempo...

June e Shun passaram um bom tempo discutindo o que precisava ser feito para a mudança definitiva da garota. Após resolverem o que cada um deveria fazer e das recomendações de June para o cavaleiro a respeito do apartamento ( uma das exigências é que fosse perto do apartamento de Shun...) ela desligou o telefone depois de dizer uma frase que fez Shun perder a noite de sono: _"Espero que essa mudança sirva para que nós dois possamos resolver nossa situação, afinal, não estou me mudando para sua cidade pra ficar perto de 'um amigo', quero mais que isso..."_ E aquilo ficou em sua cabeça, já que Shun também desejava que June fosse para ele mais que uma amiga.

Em um outro apartamento perto dali, Hyoga estudava para uma importante prova que teria no dia seguinte. Sua mente não se desviava para nada, tudo perdia a importância quando o assunto era seus estudos. Cisne era o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher: alto, loiro, olhos azuis, simpático, doce, sensível, bem-humorado, trabalhador e muito estudioso. Mas o que então impedia Hyoga de achar uma boa namorada? Shun achava que o coração do rapaz era feito de gelo, pois na sua concepção era o cavaleiro quem não abria seu coração para deixar o amor entrar. Mas Hyoga não concordava com o amigo, só ele sabia o quanto desejava se apaixonar, apesar das tentativas frustradas: "_Não me escondo das garotas, o que acontece é que elas nunca conseguem tocar meus sentimentos, elas não conseguem despertar em mim uma paixão, entende? Preciso de alguém que me faça sentir saudades, sentir falta dos beijos e abraços, alguém que me conquiste profundamente..."_ disse certa vez.

Aquela noite Hyoga não pensava em garotas, sua única preocupação era estudar. Escutou a campainha tocar e Shiryu agradecer ao porteiro por ter trago as cartas que ele novamente esqueceu de pegar. Depois de alguns instantes, viu seu amigo entrar em seu quarto com um daqueles enormes sanduíches que o "loirinho" adorava, mais um grande copo de suco natural de laranja e as cartas recém entregues.

Você está estudando além do recomendável Hyoga, não para nem para comer, desse jeito vai acabar ficando doente. Por acaso não sente fome? – perguntou Shiryu com um tom de reprovação.

Obrigado, amigo. Estou tão envolvido com esses livros que nem ao menos percebo que estou com fome. Tem alguma carta pra mim? – ele perguntou já engolindo o lanche.

Sim, essas são do Instituto Internacional do Meio Ambiente e da ONG das Espécies em Extinção. Será que eles aprovaram seus projetos?

Espero que sim...

Vai mesmo ter coragem de ir embora e nos deixar? Afinal, para concluir esses seus projetos do meio ambiente você precisa ir exatamente para a cede da instituição, não é?

Sim Shiryu, é verdade. Mas você sabe que não há nada que me prende aqui e trabalhar com esses projetos é o meu objetivo profissional. Vou sentir saudades de você e dos outros, mas preciso ir.

Entendo... – disse o Dragão se entristecendo.

Olha, essa carta é pra você, é da Shunrei. – Cisne arrumou um pretexto para não continuar aquela conversa.

É verdade, a tempos ela não escreve...

Shiryu pegou a carta e começou a ler, com uma ansiedade visível na expressão do rosto. A medida que lia cada uma das linhas um sorriso ainda maior ia se formando em seu rosto. Hyoga sentiu um pouco de inveja, como gostaria de estar no lugar do amigo para receber uma carta de alguém que se ama. Na verdade, no que se refere a amor, Ikki e Hyoga eram bem parecidos: ambos não sabiam o que era ter o amor de uma mulher especial.

Quando terminou de ler a carta, Shiryu estava perplexo. O sorriso largo em seu rosto revelava uma grande satisfação. Algo muito bom deveria estar escrito lá...

E então Shiryu, quais são as novidades?

Shunrei está vindo pra c�!

Ela vai se mudar de uma vez por todas?

Sim. Na carta ela anuncia que virá em breve. Disse para não se preocupar pois ela já tem onde ficar. Pelo o que disse, ela virá com uma amiga que ficou órfão a pouco tempo e ganhou um apartamento de herança, portanto, vão morar juntas.

Uma nova garota- Hyoga parecia interessado... – Como ela se chama?

Seu nome é Eire. Na carta Shunrei diz que ela é uma pessoa muito legal. Além do mais, é muito bonita.

Como você sabe se nem a conhece!

Porque a Shunrei mandou uma foto das duas juntas... Você quer ver?

Claro! – Hyoga analisava a foto, realmente Eire era muito bonita: tinha longos cabelos loiros e encaracolados, uma pele clara e olhos azuis bem claros – Sim, na verdade ela é realmente muito bonita...

E então, preparado para investir em um grande amor? Afinal, ela está vindo morar aqui... Talvez isso prenda você e impeça que você vá embora!

Não invente história Shiryu, eu apenas disse que ela é lin... quer dizer, bonita. Não que eu esteja...é... interessado. E também já conversamos sobre minha viagem, por favor não insista... Ah, quer saber? Vai arrumar algo pra fazer que eu preciso pensar, quer dizer, estudar... – Hyoga empurrou Shiryu para fora do quarto, ele parecia estar muito impaciente.

Tudo bem, mais pense a respeito... – disse Shiryu com um sorriso manhoso no rosto – Você merece alguém especial Amigo!

Tudo bem, vou pensar. Agora boa noite...

Naquela noite Hyoga não conseguiu dormir. Tentou estudar mais não conseguiu. Alguma coisa prendia sua atenção... Na verdade, o cavaleiro não tirava Eire da cabeça, não só por ela ser tão linda, mas porque pela primeira vez sentiu seu coração bater mais forte por alguém. O estranho era que ele nem a conhecia. Mas as palavras de Shiryu ficaram em sua cabeça: "Preparado para investir em um grande amor?"...

Será que Shiryu tem razão? – o loirinho pensou, se enrolando ainda mais a sua coberta e se sentindo novamente carente – Não, não devo pensar nessa garota, nem a menos a conheço... Droga, ela não sai de meus pensamentos, e eu me sinto tão só...

Assim ele pegou no sono, mau sabendo o que o esperava...

(continua...)


	6. Lamentos de uma Fênix

6. Lamentos de uma Fênix.

Aquele era um domingo muito especial para Shun e Shiryu, afinal, já havia se passado uma semana desde que June ligou e Shunrei enviou a carta, ambas noticiando sua mudança definitiva para a cidade dos cavaleiros. O melhor de tudo é que Saori organizara uma festa surpresa para recepcionar as garotas, que chegariam em vôos das 18:00 horas daquele domingo.

Em seu apartamento, Shun não deixava de pensar em seu reencontro com sua "amiga" de Andrômeda. Ele andava de um lado para o outro tentando descobrir coisas que fizessem June estar feliz com sua nova cidade. Comprara inúmeros presentes e decorara o apartamento da garota com belos quadros e enfeites, e ainda assim achava que não era suficiente.

Será que ela ficará feliz quando ver a surpresa? – Shun pensava alto enquanto revisava tudo que havia preparado – Talvez fosse melhor comprar mais alguns presentes...

Ah, pare com isso Shun, já comprou quase uma loja toda de presentes para June. Além do mais, você está muito preocupado com a chegada dela, afinal ela é só uma garota comum... – dizia Ikki mais mal-humorado que nunca, acabando de acordar e indo até a geladeira pegar um copo de leite.

Ela não é uma garota comum, Ikki. Você sabe o que ela significa para mim... E qual é o seu problema? Parece ter acordado com dois pés esquerdos hoje...

É, talvez seja isso. Mas, na verdade, a minha vida não tem contribuído muito para minha felicidade... – Ikki parecia estar realmente com problemas.

Precisamos conversar, Niisan... – Shun agora se entristecera, preocupado com a situação do irmão mais velho – porque não divide um pouco da sua tristeza comigo?

Tristezas não foram feitas para serem divididas, e sim as alegrias... Não quero estragar esse momento especial pra você, e te contando meus problemas só vou acabar te desanimando também.

Não gosto quando pensa assim... Afinal, além de irmãos também somos amigos. Por favor me conta um pouco de seu sofrimento.

Ikki encarou o irmão, realmente sentia que precisava conversar com alguém. Ele se sentia só e abandonado. Por mais que seu irmão estivesse sempre próximo, ele não conseguia acabar com essa tristeza em sua alma. Isso porque somente o amor e o carinho do seu irmão não eram suficientes para suprir todas as necessidades de seu coração, claro, pois havia um outro tipo de amor que Shun não podia oferecer a Ikki. Esse amor especial é o que Fênix vem procurando a tempos, mas não encontra em parte alguma e é esse amor que vem corroendo Ikki por dentro.

Prometo então que em outra ocasião conversaremos – Ikki tentava formar um falso sorriso no rosto para disfarçar suas angústias – Mas por favor não se preocupe, não há nada de errado comigo. Agora vá terminar de arrumar suas coisas pois precisa ir até a casa de Saori para ajudá-la com os preparativos da festa.

É verdade, ela pediu para que eu fosse até lá. E então você vai a festa a noite, não vai?

Ah, não sei, não estou muito a fim...

Irmão, precisa parar de se trancar em casa. Ou você começa a sair e se divertir ou vai acabar ficando doente. Anda vai, prometa que irá a festa. Convide Pandora para ir com você. Faça isso por mim...

"Pandora", Ikki odiou escutar esse nome. Gostaria de não precisar se enganar tanto assim com uma garota que não gostava. Além do mais, isso já estava ficando cansativo.

Certo, vou fazer um esforço para ir – mentiu só para agradar o irmão.

Você ir�, e não aceito desculpas. Também não esqueça que prometeu conversarmos depois... Agora preciso ir – disse Shun dando um tapa de leve no ombro do irmão.

Ikki ficou olhando o irmão sair, de uma certa forma se sentia um pouco feliz, não por si mesmo, mas por Shun: sofrera tanto, e Fênix se esforçou tanto para que, depois da terrível batalha contra Hades, seu irmão caçula voltasse a ser o mesmo cavaleiro doce de sempre, que aqueles momentos de felicidade de Andrômeda eram como um bálsamo de consolo para seu coração petrificado. Terminou de tomar seu leite sem pressa, afinal, não tinha nada de importante para fazer. Se dirigiu a seu quarto, eram 11:00 da manha, prometera a seu irmão que iria a recepção das garotas, jurou a si mesmo que faria esse esforço para agradar Shun. Olhou para o telefone, em um instante de alucinação, pensou que poderia ligar para Pandora e resolver sua situação...

Talvez Shun tenha razão – pensava Fênix – talvez o problema seja realmente comigo. E se eu tentasse ser mais compreensivo com Pandora? Talvez descubra que a amo e que, apesar de tudo, podemos ser felizes juntos. Talvez eu esteja realmente complicando as coisas e dificultando tudo para mim mesmo. Sim, Pandora merece mais uma chance, e eu vou tentar ser feliz com ela...

Pegou o telefone, discou o número da garota. Quando ela atendeu, suas forças desapareceram e ele acabou desligando. _"Acho que estou enlouquecendo, o que vou fazer é me enganar mais uma vez, sei que não a amo, nem poderei amar, Pandora não é o tipo de mulher que vai aquecer meu coração..."_ Lembrou da promessa feita a Shun e seus amigos: tentar ser feliz... "Tudo bem, uma última tentativa..." Pegou novamente o telefone e ligou para Pandora, desta fez, não desligou:

Alo, quem fala?

Sou eu Pandora, Ikki...

Ah, achei que não ia mais me ligar. Me sinto completamente abandonada por você. Estou estressada e deprimida. Meu pai me deu um novo cartão de crédito sem limites para que eu me alegrasse um pouco. Comprei vários pares de sapato, fui ao cabeleireiro e.. – Ikki tirou o telefone do ouvido para não escutar. Ficava impressionado com a capacidade de Pandora para ser tão fútil, suas preocupações eram apenas com sua estética: cabelo, unhas, sapatos e roupas caras. Fênix acredita que as mulheres tem tudo para serem especiais, pois são inteligentes e muito competentes. Mas aquela que conversava com ele era um poço de futilidade, tinha a cabeça vazia e só pensava em si mesma. _"Depois dizem que o culpado sou eu... Quem ficaria um segundo ao lado de uma pessoa como esta?"_ Pensava enquanto fazia um esforço para voltar ao telefone.

Desculpe Pandora – disse fingindo ter escutado todas as lástimas da garota – para compensar meu erro quero convidá-la para almoçar e passar a tarde comigo. Depois a noite vai haver uma festa na mansão Kido, que temos que ir... Então você aceita? – no fundo, o cavaleiro rezava para que a resposta fosse não.

Claro! Mas com que roupa devo ir? – essa pergunta de Pandora fez Ikki perder as esperanças de ser feliz, ao menos ao lado daquela garota isso não seria possível. Decidiu que naquela noite terminaria tudo de uma vez por todas entre eles...

Escolha qualquer uma. Droga, acabei de me lembrar que não posso almoçar com você, prometi a meu irmão que... – e Ikki ia desenrolando uma grande mentira para voltar atrás aquele convite que havia feito, se arrependera mil vezes por tê-la convidado para almoçar com ele. – ...Portanto, me perdoe. Só poderemos nos ver a noite, passo em sua casa ás 18:00. Tudo bem?

Claro, assim tenho mais tempo de escolher que roupa devo vestir...

Ótimo, Pandora. Então até mais...

Fênix deitou em sua cama. Ligou o som do quarto e deixou que suas canções favoritas purificassem sua alma. As melodias lentas falavam de amor impossível, de corações despedaçados, de solidão... Ikki se identificava com todas elas. Fechou seus olhos e imaginou sua "mulher perfeita": inteligente, simpática, amorosa, carinhosa, doce, esperta... Será que era muito pedir alguém que o fizesse sentir que viver valia a pena? Seus devaneios foram longe, seu desejo subia todo o corpo e seu coração queimava como uma fogueira: precisava de amor, sim, estava realmente carente. Nem ao menos viu a hora passar, nem percebeu que já sentia a fome corroer o estômago, olhou o relógio, 12:30. _"Bom, melhor parar de sonhar... Já estou com fome e o pior é que Shun não deixou nada pronto para o almoço, acho melhor me arrumar e ir até um restaurante!"_ Se levantou sem pressa, mas antes de ligar o chuveiro, aquela imagem veio a sua cabeça, foi inevitável: Esmeralda aparecia nos sonhos mais doces de Ikki, sempre sorrindo como um anjo. _"Se meu destino é viver separado de você, então creio que isso é um eterno castigo pelos erros que cometi. Vou viver a vida na mais profunda solidão, meu único consolo é sonhar em te reencontrar em um lugar onde nada estará entre nós: o paraíso, para onde Zeus com certeza te levou. Se não fosse por meu irmão, juro Esmeralda, que desejaria todos os dias a minha morte, para voltar a ver seus belos olhos, voltar a sentir seu perfume, sentir seus carinhos... Mas prometi que estaria ao lado dele sempre, e não posso desistir agora. Quanto a você, só posso te prometer que jamais amarei outra como amo a ti e assim esperar que você cuide de mim aí de cima, como um verdadeiro anjo..."_ Ikki deixou as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, ele mesmo se surpreendia com o fato de estar tão sensível, achava que toda aquela solidão o deixava completamente abalado. Vez ou outra se perguntava onde estava aquela Fênix poderosa e destemida, cheia de ódio e de angústia, sem sentimentos, fria, solitária como um lobo. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água quente lavar sua face, gostaria que aquele banho pudesse lava-lo profundamente, seu coração e sua alma... sentia-se como uma criança abandonada pela mãe, ou com um pequeno filhote que perdeu de seu bando. Estava só, só e amedrontado.

(continua...)


	7. Encontros e reencontros

Masami Kurumada

7. Encontros e reencontros...

Já se passava das 5 horas da tarde. Shun e Shiryu aguardavam juntos a chegada dos respectivos aviões que trariam as garotas. Cada um do seu modo expressava a ansiedade e o desejo de reencontrar a mulher de seus sonhos. Falavam de seus planos, da idéia de se casarem, da vida nova que June e Shunrei trariam para eles... Shiryu contou para Shun sobre Eire e do visível interesse de Hyoga para conhecer a garota. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda também concordou que esta seria uma boa oportunidade para que Cisne encontrasse o que tanto lhe fazia falta.

No avião, Shunrei e Eire conversavam animadíssimas pela nova experiência de viverem sozinhas em um apartamento. Falavam das festas, das pessoas que conheceriam, da nova faculdade que deveriam cursar... Conversavam sobre tudo!

E então Eire, animada para viver essa nova vida?

Claro Shunrei... Mau posso esperar para chegar no nosso novo apartamento, vai ser uma experiência muito divertida! Mas, lembro de você falar de alguns amigos seus que certamente eu deveria conhecer... Porque não aproveita e me conta um pouquinho sobre eles? Assim, quando chegarmos já saberei quem é quem!

Hum, boa idéia! Bom, já te falei muito sobre Shiryu, acho que você já o conhece muito bem, não é? Todos os outros são pessoas maravilhosas. Você vai gostar deles. Shun é o mais novo da turma, é um amor de pessoa, doce, sensível, puro... Ele surpreende qualquer um pela calma e tranqüilidade que consegue passar aos outros. Ikki é o irmão mais velho de Shun. É um homem muito bonito, porém, muito fechado e mal-humorado, não é muito de papo, prefere ficar no lugar dele. Acho que esconde no peito uma grande dor, por isso se comporta assim. Seiya é o palhaço da turma. Muito brincalhão detesta estudar ou trabalhar e ao contrário de Ikki, está sempre de bom humor, brincando com todos. Parece mais uma criança num corpo de adulto. Por fim, tem o Hyoga, mas não sei o que exatamente devo dizer sobre ele. Primeiro, é um homem lindo! Tem olhos azuis como o céu, é loiro, tem cabelos até o ombro e ... ah, sim, ele é russo. Seu temperamento é meio estranho. Também é meio calado, mas é bastante simpático quando alguém puxa assunto. Shun costumava dizer que dentre todos, Hyoga era o seu amigo mais íntimo. De acordo com o que diz, é um homem doce mas ao mesmo tempo frio. Perdeu sua mãe ainda muito novo, e ela era tudo na vida dele. Por isso parece ter perdido o sentido da vida.

Realmente seus amigos são muito interessantes. Mas, um fato me chamou a atenção! Não seria muita coincidência todos os seus amigos, e incluindo você, serem TODOS órfãos?

Ah ... (Shunrei se lembrou do pacto que fizeram todos os cavaleiros de não revelarem a ninguém o que se passou) ... na verdade é simplesmente isso: uma simples coincidência. Todos acabaram se encontrando no orfanato em que viveram e nunca mais se desgrudaram. Ah sim, esqueci de falar sobre Saori. É uma garota muito simpática e amigável. Tenho certeza que seremos grandes amigas!

Nossa, veja: o avião já está se preparando para pousar – disse Eire já bastante animada para conhecer os amigos de Shunrei e para arrumar finalmente seu novo apartamento. Eire também espera que a mudança de cidade sirva para que ela esqueça do trágico acidente que acabou tirando a vida de seus pais e a deixando "quase" sozinha no mundo.

Agora só faltavam longos e intermináveis dez minutos até os reencontros dos cavalheiros de Andrômeda e Dragão com suas respectivas "amigas". Os dois amigos já avistavam os aviões chegando, e se perguntavam incansavelmente se aqueles eram os aviões que traziam suas amadas.

Sentada em sua poltrona no avião, pronta para pousar, June se lembrava minuciosamente dos momentos prazerosos que passou ao lado de Shun na Ilha de Andrômeda. Sim, definitivamente tudo seria bem pior para ela se Shun não tivesse aparecido naquela noite de temporal alto e gelado. Ela ainda se lembra da cena: um garotinho amedrontado e com lágrimas nos olhos, chamando por alguém que ele simplesmente denominava de "Niisan". Shun realmente era diferente dos outros garotos, pois tinha a serenidade na voz e seus olhos passavam uma calmaria sem igual, e June sabia que jamais tinha visto algo assim, tão puro e doce. Sim, ela o amou deste aquela noite... E nunca mais se esqueceu daqueles olhos, daquela voz, daquela boca... Ela estava de volta... E Shun seria dela... Dela e de mais ninguém...

No aeroporto o avião de Shunrei e Eire já havia pousado. Shiryu sentiu o coração disparar ao ouvir o anúncio da chegada dos passageiros. Deixou Shun e foi ao encontro de sua amada.

Ao longe Dragão já a avistou, seus trajes orientais denunciavam as curavas bem definidas de seu corpo... Ela estava ali, parada, provavelmente aguardando Shiryu para leva-la pra casa. Ele, por outro lado, não queria que ela o visse, pois gostaria de ficar mais alguns minutos observando-a, admirando-a ... Mas, ela logo percebeu a presença do Dragão e num impulso, correu para encontrá-lo, sem se preocupar com o que os outros iam pensar dela. Shiryu se assustou ao ver a garota voar para seus braços com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um largo sorriso no rosto. Ele simplesmente a abraçou, sem dizer uma única palavra, aliás, palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. Passado algum tempo, as primeiras palavras foram surgindo:

Ah, Shunrei, você veio, está aqui e eu mau posso acreditar! (disse Shiryu quase como um sussurro).

Sim Shiryu, eu prometi que viria e aqui estou – e olhando bem em seus olhos ela revelou – voltei só pra reencontrar você.

Cena mágica, perfeita... E seria eterna se Eire não estivesse se sentindo tão sem graça com aquele momento.

Hum, oi ... Éh, olha eu aqui... Desculpem atrapalhar, mas...

Rapidamente o casal se soltou e olharam para Eire perplexos.

Nossa, perdoe-me Eire. É que eu me esqueci de você, quer dizer, não exatamente, eu ... Ah, esquece...

Tudo bem, não se preocupe. E esse deve ser...

Ah, sim, esse é o Shiryu. E Shiryu, esta é a Eire, a amiga da qual lhe falei.

Olá Shiryu – disse Eire pensando nas coisas que Shunrei havia dito sobre o cavalheiro – A minha amiga já me falou muito sobre você. É um grande prazer te conhecer.

Oi, Eire. Como vai? – disse Shiryu mais corado do que nunca – Espero que se sinta muito bem recebida por todos nós, será um prazer conviver com você – especialmente para Hyoga, pensava Shiryu analisando o quão bela era aquela garota de quem sua amada tanto falava... realmente Hyoga vai ter uma surpresa quando a ver.

E então Shiryu, vamos? (perguntou Shunrei acordando o cavaleiro de seus devaneios).

Claro Shunrei, Shun está logo ali, nos esperando.

Enquanto isso, em uma cena muito parecida com a outra citada acima, dois jovens se olhavam como se quisessem se conhecer mais além do possível. Os dois parados, estagnados pela emoção e pela surpresa do reencontro. Shun pensando em o quão bela estava a amazona sem a máscara e a armadura de luta, o quão maravilhosa ele estava, como havia mudado desde a última vez que se viram... June, insegura, não sabia ao certo o que fazer... Queria correr dali, sentia uma vergonha incrível, um medo ameaçador... E se Shun não a quisesse? Estaria ela fazendo papel de idiota correndo atrás de um homem que nem a deseja? Será que Shun tinha o mesmo sentimento que ela? Afinal, ele nunca disse que a amava. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, e ela sentiu o coração se entristecer. Mas foi Shun quem deu o primeiro passo, e, para a surpresa da Amazona, ele a abraçou num gesto tão delicado que June não conteu as lágrimas.

Shun...

June... Senti tanto a sua falta... Que bom que está aqui...

Eu não deixaria de vir por nada neste mundo, Shun. Esperei por esse momento durante todo esse tempo... Eu... eu senti muitas saudades Shun.

As palavras saíram abafadas, mas Shun entendeu perfeitamente o que sua amada queria dizer.

Shiryu apareceu logo em seguida. Depois que as devidas apresentações foram feitas, eles anunciaram às garotas que um festa surpresa havia sido organizada para elas na casa se Saori. E saíram todos rumo a festa... Mas todos eles com a sensação de que muito coisa em suas vidas iriam mudar...

(continua...)


	8. A Recepção

Masami Kurumada

8. A Recepção.

Na mansão de Saori, todos já estavam presentes para recepcionar as garotas. Hyoga viera quase que arrastado por Seiya, já que não sentia a mínima vontade de sair de casa ... Ha muito tempo que seu único desejo era ficar trancado em seu apartamento e suas únicas alegrias eram seus estudos e seus projetos. Muito em breve Hyoga abandonaria os amigos, a idéia de ir embora não saía de sua cabeça, e por mais que os outros pedissem para ele desistir, nada surtia efeito. Cisne estava decidido a trabalhar em outro país, nada mais o prendia ali, as lutas haviam acabado e ninguém precisava mais do cavaleiro. Seiya e os outros buscavam formas de convencer o amigo a ficar, diziam que as coisas não seriam mais as mesmas sem ele, que eles formavam uma família e não podiam se separar ... no fundo todos sabiam que Hyoga não seria feliz vivendo sozinho. Entretanto, o cavaleiro queria ir embora para fugir daquela vida infernal que viveu, esquecer das tristezas, afastar-se desse passado que só trazia más recordações. Cisne sentia o coração mais gelado do que nunca e isso estava destruindo sua alma, sentia que precisava fugir, fugir para bem longe, aonde pudesse esconder suas feridas, esconder o verdadeiro Hyoga...

Do outro lado do salão de festas estavam Ikki e Pandora. O descontentamento de Fênix era visível, quando estava perto daquela garota não conseguia disfarçar o grande incômodo que sentia, todos percebiam sua falta de paciência com o jeito vazio de Pandora. Ikki estava se segurando para não sair correndo dali. Sentia raiva de si mesmo por ter que suportar a companhia de Pandora. Precisava urgentemente tirá-la definitivamente de sua vida. Pensava no que Shun havia dito sobre dar outra chance a garota, mas sabia que isso era impossível. Não gostava de Pandora, não sentia se quer carinho por ela. Talvez por ser tão diferente de Esmeralda, a garota não conseguia amolecer o coração endurecido de Fênix. O cavaleiro fechava os olhos e tentava imaginar que ali ao seu lado estava uma outra mulher, que não era nada parecida com Pandora. Sentiu um grande alívio quando Saori veio em sua direção e convidou sua namorada para ajudá-la a organizar a mesa de jantar. Insistiu ou implorou para que a garota fosse e avistou Hyoga em um canto da sala, bebendo algo e beliscando alguma coisa. Foi ao encontro do amigo e logo iniciaram uma conversa muito agradável, ou pelo menos mais agradável do que a companhia de Pandora.

Saori e Seiya estavam ambos muito estranhos. Desde que o cavaleiro chegou a Deusa não disse uma palavra sequer ao "amigo". Era a primeira vez que se encontravam depois do que havia ocorrido no apartamento de Seiya. Não sabiam o que dizer, tinham medo um do outro, medo da reação que podiam ter... O coração dos dois jovens apaixonados parecia querer pular para fora do peito, o amor que sentiam não cabia mais em seus corpos e por mais que tentassem não conseguiam disfarçar o brilho nos olhos quando se olhavam. Aquela situação tão incômoda atingia os ânimos dos dois e Seyka logo percebeu que aquela tristeza visível em seu irmão era por causa de Saori. Tomou a decisão de falar com a amiga, seu coração de irmã super protetora não permitiria que aquela situação continuasse e, sem que Seiya percebesse, foi até a sala de jantar e chamou Saori para uma conversa.

Será que poderíamos conversar Saori? (disse Seyka com uma expressão muito séria na face).

Claro, Seyka. (Saori parecia já saber o que a amiga ia dizer, certamente era sobre Seiya).

Acho que já deve imaginar o que quero dizer, é sobre meu irmão. Sei que não devo me intrometer mas também não posso fingir que não sei de nada, que não estou percebendo a situação de vocês dois

Ah Seyka, eu e o Seiya ... a gente ... bom ... nem sei o que dizer!

Não precisa dizer nada Saori, o sentimento de vocês dois está bem a mostra! Não adianta tentar esconder que vocês se amam. O que quero dizer é que já são bem maduros para resolverem essa situação. Quer dizer, não tenho certeza se meu irmão amadureceu mas, em todo caso, acredito que devem conversar sobre o assunto.

Eu sei que precisamos conversar, mas não tenho certeza do que dizer. Sei que amo o Seiya e também acho que esse sentimento é recíproco. Mas, algo me impede de ficar com ele, sinto como se fosse algo proibido. Será que você consegue me entender?

Eu entendo que esse sentimento de algo proibido é devido ao fato de você ser a Deusa Atena e ele, seu cavaleiro protetor. Mas as batalhas aparentemente chegaram ao fim e nada mais impede vocês de ficarem juntos. Não devem sacrificar esse sentimento tão belo por causa de tabus tão inúteis como esse. Vocês podem e devem se entregar a esse amor. Não vale a pena vocês sofrerem por acreditar nessa distancia entre vocês. Prometa que vai pensar sobre os assunto e depois conversar com meu irmão. Ele está ansioso por falar com você, eu sei bem disso.

Tudo bem, eu prometo. Quero que saiba que o que sinto por seu irmão é verdadeiro e não quero faze-lo sofrer...

A conversa foi interrompida quando Tatsume anunciou a chegada das meninas e todos foram para o salão de festas a fim de recebê-las. Quando June, Shunrei e Eire viram a maravilhosa recepção que haviam organizado para elas, ficaram emocionadas. Todas estavam realmente muito felizes por estarem ali. Mas, mais felizes ainda estavam Shun e Shiryu, que não conseguiam disfarçar a grande alegria que sentiam por estarem novamente perto da mulher que amavam.

Shun acompanhou June enquanto ela cumprimentava todos os presentes. Quando June se aproximou de Ikki, Shun percebeu um olhar diferente no irmão, aquele olhar que Ikki sempre fazia quando estava pronto para aprontar alguma coisa. Imaginou logo que seu irmão iria dizer alguma coisa que provavelmente o deixaria sem jeito perto de June. Tentou impedir a garota de encontrar o cavaleiro de Fênix, mas foi inútil.

Não vai me cumprimentar, June? – disse Ikki já se preparando para insinuar alguma coisa.

Claro. Como vai Ikki?

Bem, e você?

Muito bem, obrigada.

Meu irmão estava ansioso pelo seu retorno. Ele sempre falou muito sobre você. Agora que você está aqui, parece até que ele está muito mais feliz ... Acho que isso é amor, hein!

Ikki seu... – respondeu Shun completamente vermelho e cheio de raiva – O meu irmão sempre foi assim, muito brincalhão, não é Niisan!

O quê? Por que ficou vermelho? Eu não disse nenhuma mentira, disse!

Ah, tudo bem Shun – June também estava ficando sem graça com aquela situação pois sentia uma forte alegria por ouvir aquelas palavras de Ikki, mas não podia revelar isso logo agora, seria constrangedor para ela e para Shun – Eu vou até a Saori, ver como ela está e se precisa de ajuda com o jantar!

Muito obrigado Ikki...

Por nada, irmãozinho... Afinal de contas, alguém precisava dar um empurrãozinho nessa história, você não acha? E te conhecendo bem, sei que você jamais daria um primeiro passo!

Eu nem precisei, você fez isso por mim, né! – Shun tentava falar sério, mas era impossível. Acabou dando sorrisos que denunciaram sua completa paixão por June – Ela está linda, não está? Nem acredito que ela está aqui, do meu lado...

Não perca essa mulher, meu irmão. – Ikki agora falava sério – Com o amor não se brinca. E também não se esqueça que o amor não pode esperar! – deu um tapa no ombro do irmão e saiu rapidamente quando avistou Pandora vindo em sua direção.

Após cumprimentar todos os amigos, Shunrei resolveu apresentar Eire para cada um deles. Começou por Seiya, que como já esperava, fez mil brincadeiras com a garota e a fez sentir-se em casa. Ikki a cumprimentou com um simples "Olá", já que estava fugindo desesperadamente de Pandora. Shun, que já a havia conhecido no aeroporto, pediu desculpas pela falta de atenção do irmão. Contou a ela o motivo da fuga de Ikki, o que a fez dar boas risadas. Ao encontrar Hyoga, porém, seus olhos brilharam. Nunca havia visto um homem tão belo e ao mesmo tempo tão encantador como ele. Cisne, por sua vez, ficou perplexo com a beleza pura e doce de Eire. Seus olhos azuis tornavam seu semblante muito mais singelo, e sua voz soava como tons delicados de um bela canção. Quando Shiryu viu que Eire e Hyoga estavam frente a frente, deu uma desculpa para puxar Shunrei para um canto e deixá-los sozinhos para que se conhecessem.

E então, Eire, fez uma boa viagem? – Hyoga demonstrava um certo nervosismo na voz e sentia que sua pela já estava ficando avermelhada.

Ah, sim. A viagem foi muito boa, apesar de cansativa. Não vejo a hora de ir para o apartamento e descansar um pouco. Também estou ansiosa para ver o apartamento que recebi da herança de meus pais.

Shiryu me contou sobre o acidente de seus pais ... Eu sinto muito ... Acho que posso dizer que sei o que está sentindo, também perdi meus pais e sei o quão ruim isso é.

É verdade ... – Eire agora estava com lágrimas nos olhos – Perder meus pais foi a pior coisa que me aconteceu. Me sinto só e desamparada. Quando penso que estou sozinha no mundo, sem eles, eu me desespero.

Não fique assim – Hyoga colocou as mão sobre seus ombros num gesto de consolo – Aqui todos somos órfãos e todos sabemos o que está passando. Por isso, não se sinta só. Nós somos como uma família e você pode fazer parte dela se quiser. Estaremos prontos para ajudar, sempre que precisar...

Não contendo as lágrimas, Eire acabou deixando que elas rolassem por sua face rosada. Recebeu de Hyoga um abraço bem carinhoso que a fez se sentir protegida. O cavaleiro tinha braços fortes, mas delicados, e aquele abraço era tudo o que a garota precisava. Hyoga não sabia o que estava fazendo, se deu conta daquela cena e se sentiu envergonhado. Mau conhecia Eire e seu coração já se comportava de um jeito diferente. Sentiu o perfume da garota envolver todo o seu corpo e por um instante desejou que aquele abraço não terminasse. Quando se soltaram, estavam ambos sem jeito. Eire agradeceu pelo apoio do cavaleiro e pediu desculpas pelas lágrima derramadas. Hyoga ia dizer alguma coisa quando Saori chamou todos para jantar.

Eire foi na frente, deixando o cavaleiro de Cisne observando-a se afastar e pensando que tudo aquilo que aconteceu fez seu corpo se sentir revivido. Por alguma razão, Hyoga se sentia feliz, mas não sabia ao certo porque.

(continua ...)


	9. Encontro inusitado

9. Um encontro inusitado ...

Já havia se passado uma semana desde a chegada das meninas. Depois da recepção, Shunrei, June e Eire foram levadas aos seus respectivos apartamentos para descansarem. Shun e Shiryu já haviam preparado todas as acomodações das garotas, inclusive a matrícula na faculdade onde todos estudavam.

Porém, nenhuma das garotas havia ainda conversado sobre seus sentimentos com seus cavaleiros amados. Na verdade, acreditava-se que se dependesse dos rapazes, as coisas continuariam como estavam, devido a grande timidez que eles sentiam quando o assunto era amor. Seiya e Saori também ainda não conversaram. Por mais que o cavaleiro a procurasse, ela sempre tinha a desculpa de que estava muito ocupada, e adiava a conversa, para desespero de Seiya.

Em um dia normal, como todos os outros, (assim era como Fênix classificava seus dias ... ) Ikki e Shun estavam indo para a faculdade juntos. Conversavam sobre um assunto qualquer, sem muita importância. De repente Ikki viu Pandora se aproximar, e furiosa, sem nenhuma explicação, bater na cara do rapaz, que não entendeu nada daquela situação.

Pandora, você é louca? – perguntou Ikki já muito furioso com a garota.

Eu te odeio Ikki, você não presta. É o diabo em forma de gente, o pior homem que já conheci. Você não tem caráter, não vale nada. É um imprestável, desumano, insensível. Você merecia a morte. – Pandora estava realmente muito nervosa.

Shun não estava entendendo nada daquilo que acontecia em sua frente, Ikki, muito menos. Mas o cavalheiro não era muito paciente para esse tipo de escândalos, ainda mais quando viam da parte de Pandora. Shun logo notou a mudança de humor no irmão, que já começava a expressar aquelas características marcantes de seu temperamento. Ikki sempre foi muito explosivo, arrogante, ignorante, impaciente, especialmente com Pandora. E imediatamente vôo pra cima da garota com uma vontade enorme de devolver-lhe o tapa. Sorte dele (e dela) Shun ter interrompido o irmão, segurando-o para não espancar a garota.

Ikki, controle-se. Não faça isso, vai machucá-la.

Me solta Shun, eu não to nem aí, eu quero mais é matá-la. A tempos que sou obrigado a suportar essa garota, eu não agüento mais isso.

Você é mesmo um bruto Ikki. Nunca pude esperar qualquer forma de carinho vindo de você. Você é um ignorante, bateria até em uma mulher. – Pandora expressava toda a sua ira.

Você não é uma mulher que merecesse qualquer tipo de respeito.

Ah, claro, a única mulher que você reconhece é Esmeralda, não é? Pois bem seu idiota, que isso te corroa por dentro e que sofra para sempre com essa verdade: ela está morta, e não há nada que você possa fazer.

Vai para o inferno, Pandora. – Ikki tentava se soltar para agredir a garota, que saiu correndo pelos corredores da faculdade, esbravejando o quanto Ikki era um mau caráter e o quanto o odiava.

Shun observou a garota se afastar e logo depois largou os braços do irmão, e ficou analisando-o. Não acreditava no que havia visto, seu próprio irmão com um comportamento anormal. Sabia bem que Ikki nunca foi muito amigável com as pessoas. Sabia de seu comportamento hostil e arrogante. Mas jamais esperou que seu irmão chegasse ao ponto de se tornar agressivo. Shun começou a perceber que Ikki não estava bem, enxergou que em seus olhos brilhava um sentimento estranho, de amargura, ódio, rancor... Ikki estava mesmo com problemas, e precisava de sua ajuda.

O que fez Pandora agir dessa forma? O que você fez, Ikki ?

Não me enche o saco tá legal! Ou vai acabar sobrando pra você! (Ikki viu a cara assustada que o irmão fez e percebeu que era melhor falar direito com ele) Olha, Shun, não quero brigar com você. Quando chegar em casa conversamos, tudo bem?

Tá, como quiser. Mas você vai ficar bem?

Sim, não se preocupe comigo.

Já estou preocupado, Niisan.

Pois não fique, não tem com o que se preocupar – e saiu dali em direção a sua sala de aula, pouco se lixando para as pessoas que o olhavam assustadas.

Shun sabia que alguma coisa muito séria estava acontecendo com Ikki. Não reconhecia o próprio irmão! Logo ele que sempre compreendeu Ikki, que o conhecia tão bem. Agora via em seu irmão um grande enigma, que ele mesmo não sabia desvendar. Também se dirigiu à sua sala, mas com um medo terrível de que algo acontecesse ao seu Niisan. .

Ikki caminhava desconcertado pelos corredores, não olhava para os lados e nem se importava se estava esbarrando em alguém. Sentia um ódio incrível dentro de si, uma vontade louca de desaparecer. Queria ir embora, não dali, do mundo. Sentiu-se amaldiçoado. Sua vida era o próprio purgatório, ou até mesmo o inferno. Naquele momento odiava tudo, todos. Estava a ponto de explodir, e queria uma razão simples para isso. De repente, sem perceber, esbarrou-se tão fortemente em uma garota que arremessou os livros que ela carregava para metros de distância.

Você não olha por onde anda? – perguntou irado para a garota que, muito sem graça, se abaixava para pegar seus livros.

Eu sinto muito, é que estava com muita pressa. Me perdoa.

Droga, eu não acredito que ainda preciso agüentar mais essa. Você está cega? Presta atenção.

Eu já pedi desculpas – a garota olhava para os lados tentando encontrar uma forma de sair correndo dali, afinal, nem conhecia aquele garoto, e ele já a estava assustando.

Saia da minha frente ou eu...

Ikki de repente parou de falar, percebeu os olhos amedrontados e já cheios de lágrimas da garota com quem havia trombado no corredor. Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo, afinal de contas, o que estava fazendo? Não se reconhecia mais. Que raiva era aquela que sentia queimar dentro de si? Por que razão estava tão nervoso? Por causa de Pandora? Não. Ikki sabia que não era simplesmente por causa dela. Tinha outro motivo, que ele não sabia ao certo qual era. Tentou pedir desculpas para a garota, mas ela já havia saído correndo dali. Ao longe Ikki a viu, ainda desconcertada pelo encontro terrível com ele. Não sabia o que pensar. Sentou em um banco que estava a seu lado e colocou a mão sobre o rosto, como se quisesse se esconder do mundo. Quem era aquele cavaleiro? Será que ele era a mesma Ave Fênix de antes? Ikki sabia que não, e precisava entender o que estava sentindo.

O tempo passou sem que Ikki percebesse. Já era hora do intervalo entre as aulas. Pegou seus livros e se dirigiu ao restaurante da faculdade onde provavelmente encontraria seu irmão. Em uma mesa mais ao centro do restaurante estavam Shun, June, Shunrei e Eire. Ikki ainda hesitou em ir ao encontro deles, mas logo Shun o avistou e não pode mais fugir do olhar fuzilante do irmão. Sentou-se a mesa dizendo um seco 'Olá' para todos. Pediu para a garçonete trazer uma grande tigela de açaí com muita castanha, precisava de energia.

Tudo bem? (Shun perguntou baixo para irmão).

Sim.

Shun sabia que era melhor não insistir. Voltou-se para as garotas e rapidamente entrou no assunto. Ikki não prestou atenção na conversa. Só pensava na garota com quem havia esbarrado a poucos minutos atrás. Ela tinha olhos tão bonitos, tão especiais. E a imagem deles não saía de sua cabeça. Como pode der tão bruto com ela? Se pudesse ao menos se desculpar... De repente Ikki ouviu uma voz conhecida, uma mulher falava sobre política com um grupo muito bem organizado. Levou um susto quando viu que era a garota com quem havia gritado no corredor. Observou novamente seus olhos, eles tinham algo diferente. Brilhavam. Mas era um brilho doce, singelo. Então analisou a garota, não havia reparado muito nela porque estava muito nervoso. Mas agora ele podia ver: era muito bonita. Morena, olhos verdes bem escuros, seus cabelos eram longos e negros, tão lisos que escorriam livremente até o fim de suas costas. Sua voz era calma e firme, falava de um assunto que aparentemente conhecia muito bem. E pelo visto, o que estava dizendo era muito importante para o grupo que estava ao seu redor, pois lhe davam toda atenção. Levantou-se da mesa e aproximou-se do grupo para poder escutar melhor. Ela falava inteligentemente de política, economia, questões internacionais e aquilo o surpreendeu. Não conseguiu desviar os olhos dela e ouvia toda aquela palestra que ela aparentemente dava às pessoas ao seu redor. Esperou que terminasse e então se dirigiu até ela. Não sabia o que estava fazendo. Mas sentiu que aquela era sua oportunidade de pedir desculpas e acabar com aquele peso de consciência.

Olá. (disse Ikki meio sem jeito)

Oi. (respondeu a garota para Ikki sem perceber quem era ele). Eu conheço você?

Sim, sou o garoto que esbarrou em você no corredor!

Ah, claro. (Exclamou a garota que rapidamente se afastou de Ikki). O que você quer agora? Me crucificar por minha falta de atenção?

Não, na verdade vim pedir desculpas. Vi você aqui e percebi que era uma boa hora para me redimir.

Nossa, perdoe-me por dizer isso mas, você foi um tanto ignorante, não acha!

Sim, eu sei. É que havia acabado de enfrentar um grande problema que me deixou desnorteado. Não devia ter descontado minha raiva em você. Será que consegue me perdoar?

Não tem problema. (disse a garota sorrindo). Eu desculpo você. Meu nome é Ágata e estou cursando Relações Internacionais nesta faculdade.

Obrigado por me desculpar. Meu nome é Ikki e meu curso é Administração.

Bom, Ikki, o que deixou você tão nervoso?

Ah, não é nada de importante. Na verdade eu mesmo gostaria de entender porque tive uma atitude tão explosiva. Acho que perdi um pouco o controle, e acabou sobrando pra você, né!

É verdade. Mas tudo bem, todos nós, em algum momento de nossas vidas, esquecemos quem somos, e nos tornamos aquilo que não queremos ser... É só um momento de lucidez, mas felizmente voltamos logo a realidade. Assim como você, certo? Quero dizer, esse que veio me pedir desculpa é que é o verdadeiro Ikki, não é?

Ikki estava impressionado com o que ouvira a pouco da garota que mau conhecia. Tão inteligente. Tão calma e sincera. Parecia que o conhecia a muito tempo. E o seu sorriso? Tão puro e meigo. Estava tão encantado com as palavras da garota que mau pode responder.

É verdade, acho ... acho que você tem razão ... razão quanto ao que disse.

Olha Ikki, preciso voltar a minha aula agora. Depois nos vemos por aí, tá!

Até logo então.

O cavaleiro simplesmente a observou se distanciando. Nem acreditava naquele encontra tão estranho ... mas tão especial. Passou o restante do seu dia pensando na garota, apesar de não saber porque. Estava até mesmo aéreo no serviço, coisa que jamais acontecia com alguém tão sério como Ikki. À noite, depois do expediente no trabalho, chegou ao apartamento e relatou todos os fatos a Shun, enquanto o caçula preparava algo para comerem. Shun prestava muita atenção em cada fato, e nas atitudes estranhas de Ikki, principalmente porque reparou que o irmão parecia muito interessado e empolgado ao falar daquela garota. Conversaram um pouco sobre o assunto.

Depois de jantar e de tomar um longo banho, Ikki foi se deitar, mais não dormiu rapidamente, pois seus pensamentos iam longe, viajavam naquele encontro tão inusitado. Por que não conseguia parar de pensar em Ágata? Essa era a pergunta que tomava conta de Ikki. E com aqueles pensamentos estranhos acabou adormecendo, esperando que o dia seguinte chegasse logo para que pudesse reencontrar sua mais nova amiga.

(continua ...)


	10. Amores que vem e vão

10. Amores que vem e vão.

O relógio do pequeno apartamento marcava a hora exata, 2:35 da madrugada. O silêncio na rua só era quebrado por alguns ruídos causados pelo vento forte, indicando que o inverno já estava chegando. Com olhos bem abertos, direcionados à janela, observava, deitado em sua cama, as luzes que brilhavam ao longe, por toda a cidade. Não havia se quer cochilado aquela noite, rolava na cama de um lado para o outro e já havia consultado o relógio inúmeras vezes. Seus pensamentos não permitiam que o sono chegasse e por toda a noite uma única imagem vinha em sua cabeça. Não suportava aquela situação, tantas incertezas ...

Já havia se passado duas semanas desde que aquele encontro em seu apartamento aconteceu. Nada havia se confirmado, apesar de ter pensado que tudo ficaria bem claro. Mas existia uma barreira e ele não conseguia vencê-la. Seiya não compreendia as atitudes de Saori, já não tinha certeza do amor que a garota demonstrara em tantas ocasiões. Aquela dúvida o estava corroendo por dentro, não suportava mais a espera, precisava de uma palavra, algo que expressasse o que realmente a Deusa sentia por seu cavaleiro. Em um gesto quase mecânico, se levantou de sua cama, acendeu a luz de seu quarto, pegou o telefone e discou o número da mansão Kido.

Alo! – Tatsume atendera o telefone com uma grande dificuldade, já que ainda parecia estar dormindo, afinal de contas, quem ligaria a uma hora dessas?

Alo ... por favor a Senhorita Saori? – Seiya disfarçava a voz para não ser reconhecido pelo mordomo.

O que? A uma hora dessas? Quem ousa incomodar a Senhorita durante seu sono sagrado?

É urgente.

Pode falar comigo mesmo e darei o recado a ela.

O assunto é pessoal.

Um assunto pessoal às 3:00 da madrugada? Ora, volte a ligar quando amanhecer, não incomodarei a Senhorita Saori. – Tatsume desligou o telefone antes mesmo do cavaleiro poder dizer algo ofensivo que provavelmente gostaria de dizer.

"_Mordomo imbecil" _pensava Seiya enquanto procurava na agenda o número do celular de Saori. O fato do celular ter tocado somente uma vez confirmava a idéia de que a garota também não estava conseguindo dormir.

Alo? Quem fala? – a voz de Saori não transparecia sono algum.

Oi ... oi Saori ... Sou eu, Seiya ...

Seiya, por que está me ligando a essa hora? Algum problema?

Não ... quer dizer, sim. É que ... bom, acho que sabe do que se trata!

Seiya eu ...

Não Saori, permita que eu fale, por favor. É que preciso saber ... O que aconteceu em meu apartamento aquele dia? Nos beijamos e depois não mais conversamos. Eu queria entender, por que está fugindo de mim? A dias que te procuro mas você se esconde! Por que? Afinal, o que foi aquele beijo? Um engano ou um desejo que a muito nós reprimimos?

Seiya eu ... eu acho que é melhor conversarmos depois ...

Não Saori, terá que ser agora. Não agüento mais esperar.

Não pode existir nada entre nós, Seiya. Eu sinto muito, mas não podemos ficar juntos – enquanto falava, Saori permitia que lágrimas escorressem por sua face.

O que está dizendo Saori? O que nos impede de ficarmos juntos? Pensei que ... que você me amasse!

Ah Seiya, e eu te amo, não duvide disso ... jamais.

E então?

Apesar das batalhas terem chegado ao fim, eu ainda sou a reencarnação da Deusa Atena e você é o cavaleiro de Pégasus. Não é permitido Seiya, entenda, por favor ...

E quem nos impede? Saori essa proibição é ridícula! Por favor pense bem, reconsidere.

Eu sinto muito Seiya. É impossível. Não podemos ficar juntos. O melhor que podemos fazer é esquecer o que aconteceu entre nós. Não pense que vou ficar bem ... não pense que não vou sofrer com esta situação. Você é alguém muito especial em minha vida, e eu gostaria de estar sempre com você, ser sua, somente sua ... Mas antes de meu desejo como mulher, vem a minha obrigação como reencarnação de Atena. Por isso não posso alimentar esse amor. Por favor, não me procure mais ... não me atormente mais com esse assunto ... Estou sofrendo muito, meu amor. Mas terá que ser assim. Entenda...

Mas Saori, espere por favor. Eu te amo ... você é tudo pra mim ... só quero estar com você, amar você ... não me negue isso, eu te imploro.

É o destino quem nos condena a isso, Seiya. Você estará sempre em meu coração, mas não posso te oferecer mais nada ... Eu te amo, meu amor. Adeus.

Saori desligou o celular e se jogou na cama. Estava justamente pensando em Seiya quando o telefone tocou ... Sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir a voz do amado, pois sabia que aquela conversa seria definitiva. E agora, após dizer "adeus" ao amor que sentia, teve a impressão de estar vazia, incompleta. Se entregou às lágrimas, agarrada ao travesseiro como uma garotinha que sente medo do escuro. Amava Seiya, e amaria sempre. Mas a tristeza e a solidão eram os únicos sentimentos que Saori enfrentaria por ter ousado se apaixonar por um de seus cavaleiros.

Seiya ouviu o adeus de Saori antes mesmo de poder dizer algo. Na verdade, sabia que não havia mais o que dizer, a garota demonstrou tanta certeza do que dizia, estava com uma voz tão firme ao telefone, tão decidida, que não restava a Seiya nada mais além de aceitar aquela situação. Permitiu um par de lágrimas cair de seus olhos. Deitou-se novamente em sua cama, mas não dormiu. Sentia-se traído, abandonado. Percebeu que um sentimento estranho de rancor tomou conta de seu corpo. Pensou em Saori como uma garota mimada, egoísta, insensível. Sentiu-se um verdadeiro idiota por ter acreditado naquele amor. Afinal, por que uma garota cheia de mimos e riquezas se interessaria por alguém tão simples como Seiya? Tudo fora uma ilusão e Seiya estava certo disso. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu, talvez devido a grande mágoa que guardava em seu coração.

O dia amanhecera mais depressa. Os tímidos raios de sol, poucos devido ao inverno, já transpareciam sob a janela do quarto de Hyoga. Não foi preciso que o relógio despertasse para que o cavaleiro percebesse que já era hora de se levantar. Após arrumar a cama, se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um longo banho quente, afinal naquela época do ano isso era o mais recomendável, até para alguém como o Cisne. Shiryu já estava na cozinha preparando o café da manha quando Hyoga saiu do banho: torradas com queijo e chocolate quente, o cheirinho denunciava que tudo estava uma delícia, e rapidamente o estômago de Cisne deu sinal de que não só a vontade mas também a fome já estavam perturbando.

Bom dia Hyoga!

Bom dia Shiryu!

Muito frio hoje, não?

É, realmente. Até mesmo eu que estou acostumado a gélidas temperaturas percebi que hoje o tempo está para blusas de frio e chocolate quente – disse Cisne já servindo o café da manha.

Planos para essa noite? – perguntou Shiryu com um ar de mistério.

Não. Aliás, nem sei quando foi a última vez que fiz algum plano para uma noite de sexta-feira.

Bom, convidei Shunrei para jantar aqui esta noite – disse Shiryu corando levemente a face – vou preparar alguns pratos típicos que comíamos lá na China. É que a Shunrei sente falta de casa e imaginei que essa seria uma boa maneira de animá-la.

Que bom, parabéns pela iniciativa, já estava pensando que você havia desistido da garota. Quanto a mim, não se preocupe. Ligarei para Shun e marcarei alguma coisa ou então sairei por aí sozinho mesmo, não há problema. Vou deixar vocês dois bem a vontade – Hyoga exibia um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Ah, não. Não permitirei que você saia. Não estou comunicando a você sobre o jantar para que nos deixe a sós. Na verdade, tomei a liberdade de convidar Eire também, assim, vocês dois podem fazer companhia um para o outro. Além disso, será uma boa oportunidade para vocês se conhecerem melhor.

Como assim? Por acaso está insinuando alguma coisa? – agora era Cisne que estava completamente vermelho.

Não, não estou insinuando nada. Só imaginei que poderia conversar um pouco com a Eire, é que até agora ela não fez muitas amizades e Shunrei me disse que ela anda muito triste, ainda se sente muito sozinha...

Ah, claro, será um prazer. Tentarei animá-la nem que seja um pouco, prometo.

Hyoga, Eire é uma garota muito bonita, não é?

O que? Ah, sim, é ... ela é muito bonita Shiryu.

Isso não desperta nenhum interesse em você?

Está querendo me arrumar uma namorada, meu amigo?

Não que você precise de ajuda para isso, mas é que se de repente eu puder contribuir para a sua felicidade de alguma forma ... Ah, vamos lá amigo, a Eire pode ser a garota que você tanto espera!

Só a beleza externa não faz com que um homem se apaixone por uma mulher. É preciso conhecê-la primeiro, encontrar nela as qualidades que procuro. Só então saberei se é especial.

Não saberá nunca se não procurar conhecê-la melhor. Talvez ela seja melhor do que você consegue imaginar. E então, o que me diz?

Acho melhor não começar com isso Shiryu. Já me fez sair com várias garotas e nunca me senti muito a vontade com nenhuma delas.

Está com medo de se apaixonar?

Não.

Então tente uma última vez. Prometo que essa será a última garota que coloco em seu caminho. Só abra espaço para uma conversa agradável com Eire, hoje no jantar pode ser uma boa oportunidade para você a conhecer de verdade. Por favor, faça esse esforço por mim ...

Tudo bem, Shiryu. Eu prometo tentar uma última vez. Sabe que ... que talvez tenha razão ... A Eire parece ser um boa pessoa. Talvez, só talvez, eu possa encontrar nela o que tanto procuro. – Cisne dizia enquanto discretamente pensava na garota.

Ótimo, é assim que se fala, amigo. Então está combinado, hoje ás oito horas da noite. Garanto que será inesquecível – disse Shiryu piscando um dos olhos.

Por alguns instantes Hyoga permaneceu imóvel. Seus pensamentos ecoavam as palavras de Shiryu: _"Você está com medo de se apaixonar?" _Medo. Definitivamente 'medo' era uma palavra que Hyoga não conhecia. Será mesmo? De repente se sentiu sob uma enorme nuvem de dúvidas. Primeiro pensava que se não conseguira ainda se apaixonar verdadeiramente por uma mulher era devido ao fato de não ter ainda encontrado alguém que realmente valesse a pena. Mas agora, depois das palavras do amigo, percebeu que os motivos iam além disso. Talvez fosse verdade. O cavaleiro de Cisne, destemível e corajoso em inúmeras batalhas, temia o amor, sentimento muito menos perigoso que os inúmeros oponentes. Se o amor é tão inofensivo, então porque Hyoga se esconde dele? Talvez para Cisne, o amor signifique dor, tristeza, ilusão, decepção ... Ele sabia que precisava se livrar deste bloquei, mas não sabia ao certo como. Estava cansado de ficar sozinho. Precisava de uma mulher. De uma mulher especial. Então, como que de um sobressalto, resolveu realmente procurar em Eire as qualidades que nem ele mesmo estava certo de que possuía. Mas algo em Eire despertava nele uma sensação diferente, agradável ... Sentiu uma imensa vontade de descobrir o que havia de tão atraente naquela garota. Dirigiu-se á seu emprego com a certeza de que a noite, no jantar, Eire abriria as portas para um mundo novo, que Hyoga estava pronto para conhecer.

Se por um lado Hyoga começava a estar certo de que seu destino estava mudando, Ikki, por sua vez, sentia-se mergulhado em um mar de confusões, que misturavam as lembranças ternas e doces de Esmeralda às visões reais e agradáveis de Ágata. Um turbilhão de sentimentos desconhecidos e sensações estranhas tomavam conta de Fênix. Parado na entrada da faculdade podia ver a silhueta inconfundível e atraente de Ágata. Os vários livros que novamente carregava em seus braços indicava que a garota realmente tinha conteúdo. Será que era realmente isso que chamava tanto sua atenção? Ikki sabia que esse era apenas um detalhe. Havia algo mais, com certeza.

O que está esperando? Vai logo falar com ela. – dizia Shun percebendo logo o olhar pouco discreto do irmão em direção a garota.

Nem sei do que está falando – Ikki acordara de seus devaneios e agora tentava disfarçar, inutilmente.

Tá bom, até parece que não sou seu irmão ... Se ficar aí pensando demais vai acabar desistindo. Não seja covarde, ela está esperando por você.

Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Eu não tenho. Mas posso sentir.

Ah, vai arrumar algo pra fazer e me deixa em paz.

Tudo bem. Depois não diga que não avisei.

Andando em direção a entrada da faculdade foi inevitável que Shun passasse ao lado de Ágata. Quanto já havia passado por ela, o caçula virou-se em direção a Ikki e, apontando para a garota, moveu silenciosamente os lábios, sinalizando duas palavras que seu irmão pode entender muito bem. Ikki apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, sem conseguir conter um sorriso que brotou de seus lábios inesperadamente. Shun conhecia Ikki melhor do que ele mesmo. Encheu-se de coragem e foi finalmente cumprimentar a garota.

Olá Ágata.

Oi Ikki, que bom ver você. Tudo bem? – a garota havia corado levemente as bochechas, o que Ikki não deixou de perceber.

Eu estou ótimo, e você?

Muito bem, apesar do frio – Ágata sorria meigamente.

Será que ... será que posso acompanhar você até sua sala? Assim posso ajudar você com esses livros – Ikki arriscou.

Ah, claro. Eu aceito sua companhia sim, e sua ajuda também.

E então, muito difícil a área de estudos que abrange seu curso aqui na faculdade? – Ikki tentava puxar assunto enquanto caminhavam.

Sim, na verdade Relações Internacionais não é um curso muito fácil. Mas também não chega a ser nada aterrorizante. Penso que seja um desafio agradável de se enfrentar.

Me parece um curso muito interessante.

Tão desafiador quanto o seu curso de Administração, acredito.

É, talvez seja. Sua sala é esta? – disse Ikki desanimado por já ter chegado até ali, afinal, esperava conversar mais com a garota.

Sim, é aqui mesmo. Eu agradeço por carregar meus livros, você foi muito gentil. Agora preciso entrar, minha aula já vai começar.

Tudo bem. Ah, Ágata ... – Ikki chamou por impulso, surpreendendo a si mesmo pela atitude inexplicável.

Sim?

Eu ... gostaria de saber se você ... quero dizer, se estaria interessada em ... – (_ai, não acredito que estou fazendo isso) _pensou Ikki.

Algum problema Ikki?

Não, é que eu pensei que talvez você gostaria de almoçar comigo hoje. É que essa é a minha maneira oficial de te pedir desculpas pelo incidente no corredor.

Eu já desculpei você pelo incidente. Sem ressentimentos, lembra?

Claro que me lembro – Fênix respondeu desanimado.

Mas se estiver realmente me convidando para almoçar, mesmo que não seja no intuito de conseguir o meu perdão, eu aceito o convite com muito prazer – Ágata disse depressa antes que perdesse a coragem, estava completamente vermelha.

Então aceita? Que ótimo. – Ikki comemorava – Encontro você ás 12:30 na entrada da faculdade, pode ser? – estava completamente sem jeito.

Combinado então. Nos vemos mais tarde. Até lá!

Tchau.

Quando entrou em sua sala e fechou a porta, tendo certeza de que Ikki não a via mais, Ágata soltou um suspiro de comemoração. Sentia as pernas um pouco bambas, indicando que o convite mexera com suas emoções. Mal conhecia o rapaz, mas já se sentia atraída por ele.

Ikki também comemorou. Apesar de não saber ao certo o que estava fazendo, sentiu-se feliz por Ágata ter aceito o convite. O que estava sentindo? Ele não sabia explicar. A sensação de experimentar algo novo tomou conta do cavaleiro. Ágata mexeu com Ikki de uma forma inexplicável. A atitude de convidá-la foi um impulso, se houvesse pensado nisso antes certamente não o teria feito. Será que deveria desistir? Não. Agora já a havia convidado, teria que seguir em frente. Uma mistura de medo, insegurança e ansiedade tomou conta de Ikki e ele passou a contar cada segundo em seu relógio. Logo a hora marcada chegaria. Fênix mau podia esperar...

(continua ...)


	11. Descoberta de Sentimentos

11. Descoberta de sentimentos.

Olhou a hora em seu relógio de pulso pela segunda vez em apenas 5 minutos. Se estivesse completamente no horário certo então faltava cerca de meia hora. Sentado em um pequeno banco ao lado da lanchonete da faculdade estava um impaciente e ansioso rapaz. Olhava para todos os lados a procura de alguém. A busca era incansável. De repente avistou a pessoa por quem procurava. Ikki esperava incansavelmente pelo irmão, pois precisava falar com ele sobre o que aconteceria dali a alguns minutos. Não que Fênix conversasse com Shun sobre mulheres, mas é que naquele exato momento sentia sim uma necessidade muito grande de contar todo o ocorrido para o irmão caçula, talvez por estar se sentindo tão ... estranho em relação a Ágata.

Você demorou. O que estava fazendo? – Ikki perguntou a Shun em um tom de impaciência.

Estava organizando algumas coisas que ficaram pendentes ... nada de importante. Estava me esperando?

Sim, é que preciso contar uma coisa ... – Fênix logo corou a face.

Verdade? E do que se trata? – Shun se acomodou em uma cadeira próxima ao irmão, com uma expressão de imensa curiosidade.

É sobre a garota da qual lhe falei.

Sobre a Ágata? O que você fez desta vez?

Não fiz nada, quer dizer, nada de ruim, acredito.

E então, vai dizer ou vai ficar enrolando? – Shun já estava perdendo um pouco a paciência.

Eu a convidei para almoçar.

Demorou todo esse tempo para me dizer isso? O que há de errado em convidá-la para almoçar?

Você não acha estranho? Quer dizer, nem a conheço e já a convidei para sair comigo ...

Não me parece nada anormal, até acho que você demorou demais. Olha Ikki, fala sério, vai. Eu sei que você se interessa por ela, mesmo sem conhecê-la.

Por que você sempre tem tanta certeza do que diz?

Porque é a realidade. Eu observo você meu irmão, todas as suas expressões e atitudes. Quando me contou sobre o ocorrido no corredor da faculdade, seus olhos estavam cheios de um brilho que raramente vi em você. Algo nessa garota chamou muito sua atenção, não foi? Ela tem alguma coisa que te atrai, não é?

Eu levei muito tempo para assumir a mim mesmo de que ela realmente me atrai. E você simplesmente olha nos meus olhos e deduz sozinho o que estou sentindo ... Você me conhece mais do que eu mesmo, meu irmãozinho.

Já te disse, eu observo. Sente-se inseguro?

Não sei, acho que me sinto perdido. Tomei a decisão de convidá-la por impulso, não sei se fiz certo. É que não sei que interesse repentino foi esse que surgiu em mim. Eu nem ao menos sei explicar ...

Então não tenta explicar nada, Ikki. Eu entendo você. Por que não deixa as coisas acontecerem? O tempo vai responder todas as suas perguntas. Talvez, conhecendo-a melhor, você acaba se apaixonando. Afinal de contas, já está na hora de alguém roubar seu coração.

Ah Shun, não começa com essa história. Você sabe o que penso disso tudo. Está sempre querendo me arrumar uma namorada, mas sabe que ninguém ocupará o lugar que foi de Esmeralda. Não quero errar de novo, assim como ocorreu com Pandora.

Ikki, sabe que detesto ter que dizer isso, mas eu preciso lembrá-lo que Esmeralda não está mais nesse mundo. É doloroso Niisan, mas é a realidade, você precisa voltar a viver novamente. Esmeralda morreu e eu lamento por isso, mas você está vivo e precisa encontrar seu próprio caminho, sua felicidade. Não coloque barreiras em seu coração, meu irmão.

Antes que Ikki pudesse responder, uma voz atrás dele fez com que seu coração batesse mais forte, indicando o nervosismo que sentiu repentinamente. Virando-se, encontrou o olhar calmo e pacífico que vinha de Ágata. Ela sorriu, cumprimentando os dois rapazes que conversavam distraídos, sem nem ao menos notar que o horário marcado já havia chegado.

Oi Ikki, estou adiantada? – perguntou Ágata.

Não. Claro que não, eu que não havia percebido que o tempo havia se passado – Ikki não conseguia disfarçar o nervosismo – Bom, este é Shun, meu irmão.

Olá Shun, é um prazer conhecer você.

Oi. É um prazer conhecer você também, Ágata. Meu irmão me contou que ele lhe causou um grande susto. Espero que já o tenha perdoado.

Sim, está tudo bem agora. Ikki me pediu desculpas, aliás, ele fez isso várias vezes – disse Ágata corando ao olhar Ikki, que parecia meio sem jeito.

Ah, claro, isso é algo muito típico do comportamento de meu Niisan. Mas garanto que se conhecê-lo melhor vai ver o quanto ele é especial – brincou Shun enquanto era fuzilado pelo olhar censurado do cavaleiro de Fênix.

Eu não duvido disso, Shun. – Ágata entrara na brincadeira.

Bom, a conversa está muito boa, mas preciso ir. Adorei ter conhecido você, Ágata. Espero que a gente se encontre outra vez. Vejo você mais tarde, Ikki.

Até logo, Shun. – despediu-se a garota.

Se cuida. Nos vemos a noite – Fênix dizia ao irmão.

E então, aonde vamos almoçar Ikki?

O convite foi meu, mas você escolhe o restaurante.

Ah, não, isso não é uma boa idéia. É que sou nova na cidade e não conheço muitos lugares por aqui. Escolha você, confio no seu bom gosto.

Bom, se você insisti ... vamos.

O cavaleiro de Fênix parecia encantado pela presença da garota. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão a vontade com a companhia de outra mulher. Mentalizou todos os nomes dos bons restaurantes que havia conhecido, todos por indicação de Shun, é claro. Gostaria de poder levar Ágata ao restaurante onde o irmão trabalhava como chefe de cozinha, pois teria a certeza que a garota ficaria satisfeita. Mas Shun estava de folga aquela tarde e Ikki precisaria escolher outro lugar. Decidiu então levá-la a um restaurante de comidas italianas, que era com certeza o seu favorito. Ao chegar no local escolheram uma mesa e logo fizeram o pedido. Iniciaram uma conversa agradável sobre seus estudos e empregos, mas foi de Ágata a iniciativa de mudar o rumo da conversa.

Ikki, não quero que pense que estou incomodada com o assunto de nossa conversa, muito menos que estou entediada. Mas é que gostaria de conversar sobre outra coisa. Na verdade, quero pedir que me fale um pouco sobre você, sobre sua vida, sua família ... isto é, se você não se importa, é claro ... – Ágata parecia envergonhada pelo o que pedira, mas é que realmente queria saber mais sobre o rapaz a sua frente.

Bom, é claro que não me importo. O assunto estava mesmo ficando cansativo – dizia Ikki sorrindo – o problema é que não acredito que falar sobre minha vida seja algo interessante ...

Ah, não diga isso, só quero te conhecer melhor.

Tudo bem, agora deixe-me ver por onde devo começar... – Ikki dizia enquanto lembrava das coisas pelas quais havia passado, obviamente teria que ter cuidado para não revelar seus segredos como cavaleiro – Bom, primeiro devo dizer que não tenho família. Eu e meu irmão somos órfãos.

Eu ... eu sinto muito, Ikki. Perdoe-me por perguntar sobre sua família. Não precisa falar sobre isso, eu entendo que deve ser doloroso. – Ágata disse muito sem jeito.

Não tem problema, não precisa se preocupar. Essa é uma dor que já superei. Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha 4 anos e meu irmão apenas 1. Como não havia nenhum lugar para onde pudéssemos ir, vaguei pela rua com meu irmão no colo, talvez esperando por um milagre. O milagre apareceu em forma de homem, que nos levou para o orfanato do qual tomava conta. Algum tempo depois recebi a notícia de que meu padrinho havia morrido e em seu testamento deixou para mim um pequeno apartamento no centro da cidade. Eu não sabia da existência de meu padrinho, achava que não possuía mais nenhum parente, a não ser o meu irmão. Lembro-me que fiquei triste por saber que ele existia e não se importou em cuidar de nós quando ficamos órfãos. Mas depois soube que ele estava em fase terminal de uma doença incurável, passou seus últimos anos no hospital, por isso não entrou em contato conosco.

Nossa Ikki, tudo isso é muito triste. – Ágata estava surpresa por tudo o que estava ouvindo.

Sim, é verdade. Quando completei dezoito anos consegui obter a guarda de meu irmão através de uma audiência no Juizado de Menor. Deixamos então o orfanato e nos mudamos para o apartamento que recebi de meu falecido padrinho. Tive que arrumar um bom emprego para suprir nossas necessidades básicas. Como meu irmão ainda era menor de idade preferi que ele ficasse só por conta de seus estudos. Quando Shun completou a maioridade ele pode enfim arrumar um emprego e graças a isso foi possível que nós dois entrássemos na faculdade.

Bom, apesar de tudo fico feliz por vocês dois terem batalhado juntos por uma vida melhor.

Antes de minha mão morrer, me lembro de ouvi-la dizer que tudo em nossas vidas daria certo se ficássemos sempre juntos. E foi o que aconteceu, Shun e eu nunca nos separamos. Ele é mais do que um irmão pra mim, é um amigo muito especial que está sempre disposto a me ajudar quando é preciso.

Acredito que Deus foi generoso com você, pois apesar de ter levado seus pais, deixou seu irmão para lhe fazer companhia. Assim você nunca esteve sozinho.

Na verdade, nós dois nunca estivemos sozinhos, porque no orfanato encontramos alguns garotos dos quais nos tornamos grandes amigos e até hoje vivemos como uma grande família. Aliás, quando surgir uma oportunidade, quero que você conheça todos eles, são pessoas maravilhosas.

Espero então que surja alguma oportunidade para conhecê-los. Mas Ikki, há algo do qual você ainda não falou ... – Ágata respirou fundo antes de dizer o que queria, pois precisou tomar coragem para a pergunta que ia fazer logo em seguida – Você não me contou nada a respeito de seus relacionamentos, quero dizer, você tem namorada, não é?

Eu? – Ikki sentiu sua face corar – Não, não tenho mais namorada. Pra te falar a verdade, o dia em que esbarrei em você e estava tão nervoso era justamente por causa de minha ex-namorada. Eu não suportava mais estar com ela e naquele dia perdi completamente a paciência. Eu não sentia nada por ela, acho que por isso o nosso relacionamento não deu certo.

E você nunca se apaixonou? Nunca viveu uma história de amor?

Amor? Já, apenas uma única vez ... – Fênix entristecera os olhos e a expressão de seu rosto mudou, o que a garota não deixou de perceber. Ikki ainda permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, imaginando se seria uma boa idéia contar a Ágata sobre Esmeralda – Bom, eu amei sim uma mulher, mais do que a mim mesmo.

E o que aconteceu?

Ela morreu em meus braços ... Foi morta pela fúria descontrolada de seu pai. Passei por momentos muito difíceis em minha vida, mas não houve tragédia maior do que ver a mulher que eu amava morrendo na minha frente, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para impedir, já que fomos pegos de surpresa. Isso já faz cinco anos, o nome dela era Esmeralda.

Ikki, eu ... eu sinto ... eu sinto muito ... – Ágata não tinha palavras para expressar o que estava sentindo, uma sensação imensa de tristeza invadiu seu coração e ela rapidamente perdeu o brilho nos olhos que tanto atraia Ikki.

Não Ágata, por favor, não fique triste. Não gosto de contar sobre minha vida para as pessoas porque não quero que sintam pena de mim, ou que fiquem tristes por minha causa.

Só o que posso fazer é pedir desculpas por ter perguntado sobre sua vida. Me perdoe, pois eu deveria ter ficado calada – dizia a garota já se arrependendo de ter começado aquele assunto.

Não precisa me pedir desculpas. Se falei de minha vida pra você, de minhas tristezas, foi porque não queria esconder nada de você. Não queria que meu passado parecesse inexistente pra você, pois achei que merecia saber tudo sobre mim.

Depois das revelações de Ikki, Ágata perdeu o sorriso no rosto e passou o restante do encontro quase calada. Quando Fênix pediu que ela falasse sobre sua vida, ela apenas respondeu que não havia nada de interessante, nada que valesse a pena ser dito. Depois das insistências de Ikki, a garota apenas disse que havia se transferido de cidade por causa do emprego de seus pais e que agora ela estava sozinha porque eles haviam se mudado temporariamente para outro país a trabalho. Quando terminaram o almoço, Ikki se ofereceu para levar Ágata até o local onde ela trabalhava.

Aqui estamos. E você está sã e salva, como prometi. Além disso, você não chegou atrasada no trabalho como temia ... – Ikki brincava com a garota tentando animá-la.

Eu quero agradecer pelo almoço, o restaurante é ótimo e a comida estava magnífica.

Acredite, tudo ficou bem melhor com a sua companhia – Fênix arriscou a dizer, fazendo Ágata corar um pouco.

Também quero pedir perdão se incomodei você com minhas perguntas. Sinto muito se te causei alguma dor te fazendo lembrar do seu passado.

Já disse que não há o que perdoar. Por favor, Ágata, eu te imploro que não fique triste por mim. Como você disse, tudo agora é passado. Eu estou pronto para viver meu presente e esquecer de tudo o que me fez sofrer.

Eu desejo que você seja muito feliz Ikki, pois você merece. – Ágata tocou carinhosamente a face do cavaleiro e depois beijou docemente o seu rosto, como forma de despedida. – Eu te vejo amanha na faculdade.

Até logo, Ágata.

Enquanto a garota se afastava, Ikki a observava. Tocava o rosto aonde Ágata havia beijado. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ele logo percebeu o quão tinha significado aquele beijo. Fênix se sentia feliz como a muito não se sentia. O fato de Ágata não sair de seus pensamentos indicava que o cavaleiro realmente sentia algo pela garota, apesar de não saber ao certo o que era. Pensava se Shun tinha razão, se realmente aquele era o início de uma paixão. Apesar de seus sentimentos estarem se despertando, Ikki sabia que seria muito difícil tirar de seu coração e de sua cabeça a imagem tão viva de Esmeralda, pois sabia que para ser feliz com outra mulher, precisaria esquecê-la por completo, e isso parecia algo impossível.

Ao chegar em seu apartamento a noite, Ikki encontrou Shun assistindo televisão e se sentou perto do irmão a fim de contar-lhe tudo o que havia ocorrido.

Não acredito que contou a Ágata sobre Esmeralda. – Shun parecia indignado.

E por que não? – Ikki não entendia o questionamento do irmão.

Ora, Niisan. Não tem medo de que isso afaste ela de você? O que quero dizer é que talvez Ágata pense que você não está disposto a se apaixonar de novo. E se ela achar que você jamais poderá esquecer Esmeralda?

Eu achei que Ágata merecia saber tudo sobre o meu passando, meu irmão. Além disso, não quero enganá-la. Esconder dela a existência de Esmeralda poderia ser algo trágico.

Fala como se não estivesse preparado para esquecer a Esmeralda.

E acho que não estou. Não sozinho. Mas talvez Ágata possa me ajudar a esquecê-la. E se ela puder me amar, mesmo sabendo do meu passado, então ela é a garota certa pra mim. – Ikki dizia enquanto se dirigia ao quarto a fim de tomar um longo banho.

Cuidado para não magoar essa garota, Ikki. – Shun ainda gritou antes que o irmão fechasse a porta.

Ao deitar em sua cama, exausta pelo dia tão atarefado que enfrentou, Ágata só desejava um banho quente e uma boa noite de sono. Pensara em Ikki todo o dia, sentia uma tristeza muito grande por saber de todo o sofrimento que o rapaz havia enfrentado. Mas talvez o que mais a deixara triste foi saber da existência de Esmeralda. Ágata sentiu que, apesar da morte da garota, Ikki ainda a amava, e isso seria uma barreira entre eles. Diferentemente de Ikki, Ágata já havia assumido a si mesma de que realmente gostava do rapaz, de um jeito bem especial. Gostaria de conquistar o coração do cavaleiro e provavelmente não desistiria disso. Sentia que Ikki também se interessava por ela e então decidiu que somente iria deixar de ter esperança quando Fênix dissesse a Ágata de que não seria possível esquecer Esmeralda. _"Eu o ajudarei a esquecer seu passado, Ikki ... e vou me dedicar ao máximo a fazer você feliz." _Ágata pensava enquanto enchia a banheira do quarto para um banho confortante.

Ao chegar em casa, Hyoga encontrou uma bela mesa de jantar, enfeitada com rosas e velas. O delicioso cheiro que vinha da cozinha prometia uma refeição deliciosa. Shunrei e Eire chegariam em uma hora. Cisne havia pensado neste jantar o dia inteiro. A imagem bela de Eire não saia de sua cabeça e o clima romântico criado por Shiryu talvez servisse para aumentar o encanto daquela noite. Começou a pensar que, provavelmente, o amigo havia preparado o jantar especialmente para aproximar ele de Eire, pois sabia que Shiryu desejava muito a sua felicidade. Lembrou que prometera ao amigo que não fugiria do amor se esse viesse a bater na porta de seu coração. Sorriu ao imaginar Eire em seus braços e se sentiu intimamente feliz por acreditar que isso pudesse acontecer. A voz de Shiryu acordou Hyoga de seus devaneios. Dragão lembrou Cisne de que as garotas logo chegariam e que ele deveria se arrumar. A partir daquele instante, Hyoga passou a contar cada minuto que o separava de Eire, sentia-se ansioso por ouvir a doce voz da garota e olhar seus belos olhos que tanto lhe transmitiam paz. O que o cavaleiro não sabia era que aquela noite seria muito mais do que especial.

(continua ...)

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_Gostaria de agradecer a todos aqueles que estão acompanhando esta história, espero realmente que o roteiro esteja agradando. Obrigado pelas reviews, fico muito feliz em recebê-las._

_De uma forma bem especial quero oferecer o próximo capítulo para a XxLininhaxX. Será neste capítulo que Hyoga vai ficar frente a frente com a Eire e como ele é o seu cavaleiro favorito, achei que iria gostar de saber que aqui na minha fic o Hyoga é todinho seu!_

_B-jim o) da autora!_


	12. Um jantar especial

12. Um Jantar Especial

A campainha soou discretamente no apartamento. A pontualidade era notável, exatamente no horário marcado. Tudo estava preparado. Ainda se olhou no espelho pela milésima vez antes de se dirigir até a sala. Através do olho da porta pode conferir o que já tinha certeza: eram elas ... era ELA. Hyoga respirou fundo, ajeitou uma última vez o colarinho da camisa e passou novamente a mão pelos cabelos, a fim de deixá-los intactos. Abriu a porta, sorriu timidamente e pronunciou um sonoro "Boa Noite", indicando que as garotas deveriam entrar. Na sala de jantar, um nervoso Shiryu examinava todo o ambiente, tudo precisaria estar em perfeita harmonia. Teve o devido cuidado para escolher as melhores rosas e colocá-las em dois belos vasos de cristal, os candelabros de prata reluziriam as chamas das velas quando estas estivessem acesas. O delicioso aroma que emanava das rosas tomava conta de todo o lugar, indicando que um clima de romance pairava no ar.

Onde está o Shiryu? Ainda não está pronto? – perguntava Shunrei a Hyoga enquanto se acomodava juntamente com Eire no sofá da sala de visitas.

Ele deve estar organizando os últimos detalhes para o jantar. Acredito que ele não vá demorar. Enquanto isso, permita que eu faça sala a vocês. – respondia Hyoga muito encabulado.

Hum ... o cheirinho que vem da cozinha está ótimo. Espero que Shiryu seja um bom cozinheiro e que o jantar esteja tão agradável quanto o aroma. – Eire brincou, despertando sorrisos em Hyoga.

Ah, quanto a isso não se preocupe, pois o Shiryu sempre cozinhou muito bem. Tenho certeza que a comida vai estar ótima. – Shunrei defendia o amado.

Sim, concordo. Principalmente pelo fato de que meu amigo está preparando esse jantar especialmente para você, Shunrei. Então imagino que ele deve ter caprichado de verdade. – Cisne fez com que a garota corasse completamente a face.

Boa Noite, meninas. – dizia Shiryu ao entrar na sala.

Olá, estávamos falando sobre você. – Eire lançava um olhar insinuador para a amiga que, ainda muito vermelha fingiu que nem havia ouvido o que ela dissera.

Boa Noite, Shiryu. Gostaria de agradecer por nos convidar, ficamos realmente muito felizes pelo convite. – Shunrei falou enquanto tentava disfarçar todo o nervosismo que sentia.

Nós é que ficamos lisonjeados com a presença de vocês. Você está muito bonita, Shunrei, enche meus olhos de beleza – Shiryu tomou coragem para dizer, obrigando a garota a abaixar a cabeça para esconder o rosto avermelhado.

Obrigado pelo elogio, Shiryu. Mas creio que não seja para tanto – a garota respondia.

Quanto a você, Eire, não vou fazer nenhum comentário. Não que você não mereça. É que prefiro deixar os elogios a você por conta de meu amigo Hyoga. Não é Hyoga? – Shiryu provocava o amigo enquanto esse lançava um terrível olhar sobre ele.

Shiryu! – advertia Cisne acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

O que é? Então a garota não é digna de elogios? – Dragão perguntou fazendo Eire corar.

Não, quero dizer, não é nada disso. A Eire está linda ... Ela está ... realmente ... muito bonita. Não, na verdade, Eire, você está encantadora. É que o Shiryu me pegou de surpresa e eu ... não sabia o que dizer ... – Cisne parecia estar completamente perdido.

Tudo bem, Hyoga – Eire agradecia ainda muito corada – Eu agradeço pelo elogio. Mas, e então Shiryu, qual o "menu" para o jantar – a garota mudara rapidamente de assunto.

Bom, preparei alguns pratos chineses que Shunrei e eu sempre comíamos lá nos Cinco Picos antigos. Começaremos com uma sopa Nairy-Naji, que é bastante leve por conter finos ingredientes e pequenas porções de legumes. O segundo prato é peixe cozido a Molho Shoyu, acompanhado de arroz e salada chinesa. A sobremesa não é chinesa, mas creio que vocês vão gostar, é torta de chocolate.

Nossa, assim você me deixa com água na boca, Shiryu. E ainda me faz sentir como se estivéssemos realmente em Rozán – Shunrei dizia, muito satisfeita com o cardápio.

Nunca experimentei comida chinesa, mas garanto que a expectativa é muito grande! – Hyoga afirmava.

Concordo com você, Hyoga. Imagino que a culinária da China seja muito tentadora! – Eire dizia.

E o que estamos esperando? Vamos para a mesa? – Shiryu fez o convite.

Claro. – disse Cisne, seguido pelas garotas.

Ao chegarem a sala de jantar, Eire e Shunrei não puderam deixar de reparar o cuidado visível que Shiryu havia tido ao preparar o ambiente. A mesa estava magnífica e as velas indicavam que aquele seria um típico jantar "a luz de velas". Logo que se acomodaram à mesa, Dragão serviu um maravilhoso vinho branco, de origem italiana. Serviu primeiramente a sopa Nairy-Naji e logo em seguida o prato principal. Durante a refeição todos conversaram tranqüilamente sobre assuntos diversos. Após estarem satisfeitos, Dragão pediu que todos se dirigissem para a sala de visitas, onde ele serviria a sobremesa.

Olha, Shiryu, tenho que reconhecer que você possui excelentes dotes culinários, o jantar estava ótimo. – elogiava Eire enquanto se servia da deliciosa torta de chocolate.

É verdade. Até mesmo eu que estou acostumado com a sua comida devo admitir que hoje você se superou! – Hyoga concordava.

O jantar foi realmente maravilhoso, Shiryu. Você está de parabéns. – dizia Shunrei.

Bem, agradeço e fico satisfeito em saber que vocês gostaram.

Permaneceram na sala de visitas por cerca de uma hora, conversando alegremente sobre alguns fatos interessantes. Cisne aproveitou a oportunidade para revelar a Shunrei algumas coisas sobre a infância de Shiryu no orfanato. Apesar do olhar de reprovação do cavaleiro, Hyoga não fez nenhuma cerimônia ao contar sobre as "travessuras" do amigo, provocando longas risadas em todos. Depois de um tempo, Eire percebeu que já era hora de voltar pra casa.

Bom, mais uma vez quero agradecer pelo jantar, estava realmente muito bom. E também adorei a companhia de vocês, foi muito divertido. – despedia-se Eire enquanto se levantava e se preparava para sair – Mas agora devo ir para casa, estou um pouco cansada e amanha tenho prova na faculdade.

Mas Eire, ainda é cedo, vamos ficar mais um pouco – pedia Shunrei.

Não se preocupe, Shunrei. Eu insisto para que você fique mais um pouco. Eu pedirei um táxi, não há problema algum. Além disso, você e Shiryu ainda tem muito o que conversar.

Tem certeza de que não há problema? – Shunrei ficara ligeiramente corada com o comentário insinuante da amiga.

Claro, já disse que não há com o que se preocupar. Boa noite a todos.

Bom, nesse caso, não é necessário pedir um táxi – disse Hyoga – Gostaria que ficasse mais um pouco, mas se precisa ir então ao menos permita que eu leve você em casa.

Ah não, não precisa se incomodar – dizia Eire um pouco envergonhada.

Tenho certeza que não é incômodo nenhum – adiantou-se Shiryu, olhando para o amigo com um enorme sorriso – Não é mesmo, Hyoga?

Claro que não. – Cisne retribui o olhar do amigo com outro olhar de reprovação, indicando que havia entendido a provocação de Shiryu - E então, o que me diz?

Bom, se não há incômodo algum, então eu aceito que me leve para casa – concordou uma tímida Eire.

Ótimo, vamos.

Já dentro do carro, Hyoga brincou que Eire não precisaria ter medo, pois a levaria sã e salva para o apartamento.

Por que não disse a Shiryu que você teria uma prova na faculdade amanha? Assim ele poderia ter mudado a data do jantar e você não precisaria ir embora tão cedo.

Na verdade, não tenho nenhuma prova amanha ...

Não? Mas então por que disse que precisava ir embora?

Porque percebi que Shunrei e Shiryu precisavam conversar a sós ... Você sabe, entre eles existe uma paixão muito mau resolvida, então pensei que essa seria uma ótima chance para eles se acertarem.

Quer dizer que não precisa ir pra casa agora?

Não.

Bom, então se não estiver muito cansada, gostaria de levá-la a um lugar muito especial, o qual gosto de visitar sempre que quero ficar sozinho. Quer ir?

Claro, se você garante que é um lugar especial ... – Eire sentia a face ficar avermelhada.

No apartamento, Shunrei havia insistido para ajudar Shiryu a lavar as louças do jantar, apesar das tentativas fracassadas do cavaleiro ao pedir que ela não se preocupasse com isso. A garota somente conseguiu convencer o Dragão a permitir que ela o ajudasse depois de dizer que essa seria uma boa forma de relembrarem os velhos tempos, já que em Rozan, os dois sempre faziam as tarefas juntos. Enquanto arrumavam tudo, Shunrei tratou de lembrar Shiryu de alguns momentos engraçados que haviam passado ao lado do Mestre Ancião, arrancando sorrisos muito contentes dos lábios do cavaleiro.

Hyoga levou Eire até a praia e indicou a ela o lugar aonde iriam. Ao longe, Eire pode perceber que se tratava de uma pequena torre, com vista livre para o céu e para o mar. Caminharam juntos pela praia, em silêncio, com passos lentos. Ambos contemplavam a beleza daquela noite. Uma brisa mais forte fez com que Hyoga tirasse seu casaco e cobrisse os ombros delicados de Eire, que agradeceu com um tímido sorriso. Quando chegaram à torre que Hyoga indicara, a garota pode perceber por que aquele era o lugar preferido do cavaleiro: do alto da torre era possível ver a imensidão do mar e a infinita extensão do céu. As águas estavam muito calmas e o silêncio somente era quebrado pelo som das pequenas ondas batendo nos rochedos. O céu, de um azul encantador, era enfeitado por um número infinito de estrelas, que brilhavam incansavelmente. A lua, testemunha de várias declarações de amor, feita para encher os corações apaixonados, executava seu mágico papel, lançando sobre os olhares atentos sua magnífica luz, iluminando a noite, embelezando o mar através do horizonte. Hyoga e Eire pareciam encantados pela imensa beleza.

Depois que terminaram de organizar o apartamento, Shunrei preparou um chá que costumavam tomar em Rozan. Shiryu a levou até a sacada para que pudessem observar a noite. Sentaram-se lado a lado. Mesmo o céu estando magnífico, com estrelas reluzindo todo o seu brilho, Dragão não conseguia parar de observar aquela que para ele era a mais bela de todas as estrelas: sua amada estava a centímetros de seu corpo ... ele podia ouvir claramente sua tranqüila respiração, sentia o perfume que o estava enlouquecendo ... Ao seu lado, aquela pequena e delicada silhueta encantava seus olhos, hipnotizava todos os seus pensamentos. Amava Shunrei. Esperou por esse reencontro durante muito tempo. Aguardou por esse instante durante toda a sua vida. Enquanto a vislumbrava, tentava imaginar quais seriam as palavras certas para revelar seus sentimentos. Ela também o amava, não tinha dúvidas disso.

Este chá me trás boas recordações – disse Shiryu.

Sim, ele me lembra muito o Mestre Ancião, que sempre disse que esse chá acalmava os espíritos e aliviava a alma – respondeu Shunrei num tom visível de tristeza.

O Mestre Ancião realmente nos faz muita falta. Ele nos foi como um pai.

Quando ele morreu, me senti sozinha, abandonada. Rozan perdeu todo o sentido pra mim ... – dizia a garota enquanto se levantava e se dirigia ao parapeito da sacada, concentrando seus olhos em um ponto fixo do céu.

Você nunca esteve sozinha, Shunrei. – Shiryu foi de encontro a ela – Eu sempre estive do seu lado. Sei que muitas vezes abandonei você em Rozan para cumprir minha obrigação como cavaleiro, e te peço desculpas por isso. Mas, como disse, minha condição de cavaleiro de Atena não permitia que me afastasse do Santuário por muito tempo.

Não se preocupe, Shiryu. Apesar de sempre tentar impedir suas partidas, eu entendia muito bem que aquele era o seu destino.

Mas agora as batalhas terminaram e eu não tenho mais que partir, Shunrei – Dragão tocava carinhosamente a face corada da garota.

Não sabe o quanto isso me alegra, Shiryu. Por isso resolvi me mudar para esta cidade, simplesmente para estar perto de você ... Sua ausência me trás uma imensa solidão – dizia, enquanto elevava sua mão até o seu rosto, de encontro ás mãos fortes porém delicadas de seu amado – Ao seu lado me sinto protegida ...

Vamos estar sempre juntos, Shunrei, você jamais vai se sentir sozinha. Além disso, protegerei você com minha vida, nunca mais terá que sentir medo. Eu estarei aqui, sempre ... – Shiryu inclinou lentamente seus lábios, permitindo que tocassem delicadamente os de Shunrei.

Eu ... eu te amo, Shiryu. Sempre amei.

Eu também amo você, Shunrei ... mais do que a minha própria vida. Você é o que mais me importa nesse mundo. – e envolvendo-a em seus braços, Shiryu a beijou apaixonadamente.

Na pequena torre, sob o brilho sincero das estrelas, Hyoga e Eire permaneciam enfeitiçados pela magia daquela noite. Mas havia algo muito mais especial para Cisne do que a beleza do céu e do mar: a presença calorosa de Eire. Deixou de prestar atenção no ambiente em sua volta e dirigiu seus olhos ao local onde se encontrava a garota. Permitiu-se observá-la. Impressionou-se mais uma vez com sua imensa beleza. Seus belos olhos azuis reluziam o brilho incandescente da lua. O vento soprava contra seus longos cabelos, levando-os de um lado para o outro, embalando-os em uma doce canção. As curvas de sua silhueta revelavam um corpo atraente e sedutor. Eire realmente estava encantadora. O agradável som de sua voz cortou o silêncio e acordou Hyoga de seus pensamentos.

É quase inacreditável que em meio a uma cidade tão turbulenta e agitada como esta exista um lugar tão calmo e silencioso como o alto desta torre. – Eire expressava toda a surpresa que sentia ao conhecer aquele lugar.

Você tem razão. Nesta cidade é quase impossível encontrar um pouco de paz e sossego – brincou Cisne.

De onde eu venho tudo é mais tranqüilo e o contato com a natureza é constante.

Sente falta de lá, não é? – perguntou Hyoga.

Era um lugar maravilhoso. Porém, a ausência de meus pais tornou tudo mais obscuro. Hoje, não consigo me lembrar de Rozan sem imaginar a morte trágica que eles sofreram. – Eire afirmava com lágrimas nos olhos – Ao menos aqui, ao lado de todos vocês, consigo esquecer da dor de estar sozinha.

Mas você não está sozinha, Eire. O fato de todos nós sermos órfãos, nos uni em uma grande família. Você faz parte desta família, por isso deve esquecer definitivamente da solidão.

Eu entendo, Hyoga, e agradeço pelo carinho que estou recebendo de todos. Mas nada pode se comparar ao aconchego de nossa verdadeira família.

Sei o que você sente. Imagino que, pra você, ter se tornado órfã na sua idade seja algo muito doloroso, porque você viveu muito tempo ao lado de seu pai e de sua mãe. Mas alguns de nós perderam a família muito cedo, ainda muito crianças e por isso quase não se lembram do rosto deles, o que torna mais fácil a superação da perda. Shun, por exemplo, perdeu a mãe quando tinha apenas 1 ano, somente conhece o rosto dela porque seu irmão Ikki ainda guarda uma pequena lembrança de seus traços na memória. Para ele, é mais fácil aceitar a morte de alguém que ele não tenha tido muito contato.

É verdade, você tem toda razão. Vivi 18 anos ao lado de meus pais, nunca estive sozinha. Então, de repente me vejo perdida, sem o carinho de minha mãe ou a proteção de meu pai. Está sendo muito difícil me acostumar a esse novo mundo.

Tenho certeza que você vai superar, apesar de não poder afirmar que vai se esquecer da dor por completo. As vezes o tempo ajuda, as vezes ele só faz com que a dor aumente mais e mais ... – uma lágrima se formou nos olhos de Hyoga.

Está falando sobre sua própria dor, não é? – disse Eire olhando profundamente em seus olhos – Shunrei me contou sobre sua mãe e do quanto você era apegado a ela ...

Minha mãe sempre foi tudo em minha vida. Quando estava viva sua presença era meu conforto. Agora que está morta a imagem dela é a única coisa que me faz seguir em frente. – Cisne permitiu que uma lágrima escorresse por sua face.

Tenho certeza que você tem outras razões para viver, Hyoga. – disse Eire enxugando delicadamente as lágrimas do cavaleiro com uma das mãos – Seus amigos amam você, sua existência é muito importante para eles. Estou certa disso.

Muito obrigado pelo seu consolo, Eire. Suas palavras são muito importantes pra mim. – Hyoga dizia enquanto a abraçava carinhosamente.

Nem ao menos percebeu o instante em que a abraçara. Pela primeira vez sentia-se verdadeiramente confortável. O calor do abraço de Eire era comparável ao que sentia quando, ainda criança, deixava-se envolver pelos braços de sua mãe. Abraçado a Eire, Hyoga pode sentir seu coração sendo aquecido, sua dor sendo amenizada. Sentindo que a garota também chorava, Cisne elevou delicadamente seu rosto segurando em seu queixo com uma das mãos e com a outra afastou alguns fios de cabelo que bloqueavam a visão de seus olhos. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que ambos podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Hyoga encostou lentamente sua cabeça em Eire e aproximou-se de seus lábios. Seu coração batia acelerado, seus pensamentos refletiam o desejo único de tê-la somente para ele. Quando finalmente seus lábios ameaçavam tocar os de Eire, seus corpos bem próximos e unidos, um pequeno ruído assustou subitamente a garota, que se afastou de Hyoga como de um sobressalto.

Perdoe-me, o ruído me assustou – Eire tentava disfarçar o rosto muito corado e as mãos ainda trêmulas.

Ah, claro, não se preocupe – Hyoga respondia também muito sem jeito.

Eu acho que ... que já está ficando tarde. Preciso ir, Shunrei deve estar preocupada ...

É verdade, nem ao menos sentimos o tempo passar. Vou levar você antes que Shiryu e Shunrei venham nos procurar. – brincou Cisne.

Durante o percurso até o apartamento da garota, pouco se falaram, ambos ainda perdidos pelo o que havia acontecido. Na entrada do prédio, Eire beijou o rosto de Hyoga e pronunciou baixinho um "até logo". Cisne por sua vez elevou as mãos da garota até seus lábios e depositou um curto beijo, olhando-a em seus olhos. A garota sorriu timidamente e se afastou.

(continua ... )


	13. A triste escolha de Hyoga

13. A triste escolha de Hyoga.

Dormiu exatamente como uma criança. Teve doces e belos sonhos, como a muito não havia tido. Sentia a alma leve e o coração transbordava uma paz tão pura e cristalina que jamais conhecera. Não conhecia o motivo exato daquela maravilhosa sensação, tão pouco entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas isso não tinha importância alguma. Era como se todo o gelo que habitava em seu coração houvesse derretido. Sentia que a chama da vida havia voltado a habitar em seu corpo. Acordou com os raios de sol brilhando sobre sua face e o azul do céu indicou que um novo dia já estava começando. Hyoga se levantou e tomou um longo banho. Sobre a mesa da cozinha encontrou o café da manhã e um Shiryu muito alegre.

- Bom dia, Dragão.

- Bom dia, meu amigo. Como passou a noite?

- Bem, e você?

- Dormi feito um anjo!

- E como foi a noite ontem depois que saímos?

- Maravilhosa! Esse seu amigo agora é um homem seriamente comprometido.

- Verdade? Então você e Shunrei finalmente confessaram o que sentem?

- Sim. Creio que não havia mais razão para ocultar esse sentimento. Além disso, já esperamos tempo demais, afinal de contas, só quem já esteve à beira da morte, como nós, sabe que a vida não dura pra sempre... Cada segundo é muito precioso.

- Estou realmente contente por você, Shiryu. Desejo sinceramente que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos. A sensação de ter alguém ao nosso lado deve ser muito especial...

- Especial é estar junto à mulher que se ama.

-Talvez um dia eu possa entender essa maravilhosa sensação... – Cisne dizia enquanto pensava no doce sorriso de Eire.

- Mas e quanto a você? Não vi a hora em que você chegou em casa ontem! Por acaso foi a algum lugar depois que levou Eire em casa? – Shiryu perguntava em um imenso tom de curiosidade.

- Na verdade, Eire não precisava ir para casa, como nos havia dito. Aquilo tudo foi apenas uma desculpa para que deixássemos você e Shunrei a sós... E pelo que posso ver, o plano dela teve excelentes resultados! – Cisne sorria ao ver a grande alegria presente nos olhos do amigo.

- Mas para onde vocês foram então? Porque imagino que, se demorou tanto a chegar em casa, foi devido ao fato de estar com ela!

- Quando Eire me disse o porquê de ter saído tão cedo do apartamento, perguntei se ela não gostaria de conhecer a pequena torre que fica em frente ao mar, onde gosto de ir sempre. Ela aceitou o convite e lá ficamos conversando por algum tempo.

- E então? – Shiryu fazia uma expressão de curiosidade.

- E então o quê? – Hyoga tentava fingir não saber o que o amigo estava insinuando.

- Ah, fala logo vai Hyoga! Rolou alguma coisa entre vocês? – Dragão dizia com um tom de impaciência.

- Bem... – Cisne sentiu que sua face havia corado completamente, lembrando da cena no alto da pequena torre – Nós não nos beijamos, não exatamente...

- O que você quer dizer com "não exatamente"?

- Começamos a falar sobre as tristezas que nos afligiam. Falei sobre minha mãe e ela me contou a respeito de seus pais. Acabamos ambos mergulhando em lágrimas. Abraçamos-nos, como uma forma de nos consolarmos. Sentindo-a tão próxima a mim não pude resistir à sensação magnífica que tomava conta de meu corpo. Então segurei seu rosto e o aproximei ao meu. Quando nossos lábios estavam prestes a se tocar, um barulho inoportuno fez com que, subitamente, ela se assustasse e se livrasse de meus braços.

- E por que você não a tomou em seus braços novamente? – dizia Shiryu, muito incrédulo pela descrição do amigo.

- Porque não era conveniente, Shiryu. Ainda não nos conhecemos o suficiente para que eu tenha esse tipo de liberdade, afinal, tudo tem seu tempo. Além disso, acredito que me falta muita coragem para me aproximar tão seriamente de uma mulher.

- Sim, você tem razão. Mas em todo caso, esse foi um bom começo, não acha?

- Talvez...

- Você sente algo por Eire? Quero dizer, sei que ainda é muito cedo para perguntar se está apaixonado, mas será que você sente algo diferente quando está junto a ela, quando fala sobre ela ou mesmo quando pensa nela?

- Eu não sei bem como devo responder, Shiryu. Não conheço meus sentimentos, eles são tão obscuros, não entendo o que sinto. Mas, o que posso dizer é que tenho uma sensação muito agradável quando estou com ela. No momento em que estávamos abraçados, senti meu corpo inteiro ser envolvido por um sentimento de paz. Senti que o peso da solidão que sempre carreguei em meu coração e em minha alma, por um momento, foram amenizados pela sua presença. – dizia Cisne enchendo seus olhos de um brilho vivo.

- Será que você permite que esse seu amigo aqui faça um diagnóstico do que você está sentido? – Dragão questionou.

- Claro, já que entende disso mais do que eu. – afirmou Cisne aguardando o julgamento do amigo.

- Sinceramente, Hyoga, creio que você está começando a abrir seu coração para uma paixão. As coisas que me disse são relatos verdadeiros de alguém que está sendo envolvido por um sentimento muito especial. Além disso, já que você jamais se sentiu assim por outra garota, posso dizer que Eire é alguém muito especial em sua vida.

- Você pode ter razão... Mas não vamos apressar as coisas, certo? – disse Hyoga tocando o ombro do amigo.

- Tudo bem, as coisas seguirão em seu ritmo, quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar. – respondeu Dragão procurando transparecer o máximo de segurança possível – Ah, essa carta é sua, o porteiro a entregou para mim, já que você ainda estava dormindo.

- Obrigado. – Hyoga sentiu a expressão de sua face mudar ao ver do que se tratava a correspondência que havia recebido.

- O que houve? Parece preocupado... Essa carta trás alguma notícia ruim? – disse Shiryu notando a mudança repentina do amigo.

- Não, não é nada. – tentava disfarçar Hyoga.

- Bom, então eu já vou.

- Para onde vai assim tão cedo?

- Vou ver a Shunrei. Já que hoje é sábado e tenho o dia livre resolvi ficar com ela. Não sei a hora que vou voltar, mas se precisar de mim é só me ligar, certo?

- Claro, vá despreocupado. Vejo você mais tarde.

- Até logo.

Hyoga esperou a confirmação de que o amigo realmente havia saído do apartamento. Levantou-se e foi direto a seu quarto. Sentou-se em sua cama e abriu com muita ansiedade a correspondência que estava em suas mãos. Leu-a atenciosamente e após alguns minutos pode constatar que a carta tratava justamente do que imaginava. Fitou os papéis em suas mãos por algum momento, pensativo. Em seguida, guardou-a bem ao fundo da última gaveta, em uma tentativa inconsciente de escondê-la. Pegou as chaves do apartamento e saiu, sem saber ao certo que rumo tomaria.

Próximo ao centro da cidade, uma bela garota olhava incansavelmente o horizonte através da janela de seu quarto. Atrás dela, outra garota, sentada em uma poltrona, a fitava muito curiosa.

- E então, o que aconteceu depois? – perguntou Shunrei.

- Depois? Nada. Ele me trouxe para casa. – respondeu Eire desanimadamente.

- Ele não voltou a repetir a cena?

- Não, Shunrei. E como poderia?

- Ah, ele poderia ter puxado você novamente para junto dele. Isso não incomodaria você, não é?

- Não, é claro que não me incomodaria. Mas acredito que ele tenha sido muito respeitoso. Acho que ele não o fez para não parecer insistência.

- E o que você está sentido? – disse Shunrei se levantando e pousando os braços sobre os ombros da amiga.

- Hyoga é um homem encantador e um ser humano maravilhoso. Sua sensibilidade me tocou profundamente e seu jeito amável, mas ao mesmo tempo reservado, me conquistou. Estou me apaixonando por ele, Shunrei. – Eire corou levemente o rosto.

- Isso é tão lindo, minha amiga. O amor é um sentimento muito nobre e estou feliz que você o esteja conhecendo. O Hyoga é uma boa pessoa e tenho certeza que ele pode te proporcionar muitas alegrias.

- Será que esse sentimento é recíproco? – questionou Eire entristecendo um pouco o olhar.

- Eu acredito que sim. Mas se você quer mesmo ter certeza então aguarde e observe. Somente as atitudes de Hyoga podem afirmar se ele sente algo por você ou não. Mas não desanime. – Shunrei abraçava carinhosamente a amiga quando a campanhía tocou.

- Ah, deve ser o Shiryu – disse Shunrei com brilho nos olhos – Ele disse que viria cedo.

- Vá atendê-lo, não o deixe esperando. Eu vou ficar aqui no quarto estudando.

- Certo. Até logo.

- Tchau. – Eire voltou a observar o horizonte por mais alguns minutos, a cor dos olhos de Hyoga eram exatamente como o azul do céu e ela não poderia deixar de sentir-se envolvida por suas lembranças.

Em seu apartamento, Shun permanecia sentado próximo à varanda, com seu olhar perdido em algum ponto sem importância. Devido a sua distração nem pode perceber o momento em que o irmão sentou-se a seu lado.

- Em que tanto você pensa irmãozinho? – perguntou Ikki assuntado o caçula.

- Nossa Ikki, nem percebi sua presença! – disse Shun ainda se recuperando do susto – Não é nada de importante...

- Se não é nada de especial então por que seu olhar estava tão concentrado?

- Estava? Nem percebi. – disse Andrômeda tentando disfarçar.

- Por que você anda tão triste ultimamente, Shun? – disse Ikki muito sério, segurando o rosto do irmão e forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos.

- Você está com síndrome de irmão mais velho de novo, Niisan! Por que me faz tantas perguntas?

- Porque me preocupo com você.

- Não há nada de errado comigo, Ikki. Juro que você não precisa se preocupar.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo em qualquer situação, não sabe meu irmãozinho?

- Sim, eu sei. – respondeu Shun bagunçando carinhosamente os cabelos do irmão. – O dia está lindo hoje, não! Por que você não convida Ágata para dar um passeio? Seria uma boa oportunidade para vocês ficarem um pouco sozinhos.

- E por que você não para de cuidar da minha vida amorosa e vai cuidar da sua? Ao que me parece, você e June ainda não se acertaram e já se completou um mês desde que ela voltou.

- A sua felicidade é mais importante que a minha.

- Por quê? – perguntou Ikki sem entender a resposta do irmão.

- Porque você deixou de ser feliz por minha causa. Sacrificou sua própria felicidade em troca da minha. Eu sou o culpado de todo o seu sofrimento. Se eu não fosse tão fraco, poderia ter ido para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte como era o meu destino, ao invés de permitir que você fosse em meu lugar e sofresse tanto, principalmente por Esmeralda.

- Shun, nunca mais repita isso. – disse Ikki brandamente, segurando firme os ombros do irmão – Você não tem culpa alguma de meu sofrimento. Nunca cometi sacrifício nenhum em seu nome. Tudo que fiz foi para te proteger, não por que você era fraco, mas simplesmente porque eu daria a minha vida para não ver você sofrer. Não foi um sacrifício meu irmão, pois fiz de muita boa vontade. E faria quantas vezes fossem necessárias porque nada nesse mundo é mais importante pra mim do que você. Por te amar tanto é que posso afirmar que só vou ser completamente feliz quando você também tiver alcançado a sua felicidade.

- Obrigado, Niisan. – disse Shun permitindo que um par de lágrimas escorresse livremente por seu rosto – Eu também te amo muito e me preocupo com você. Não vou deixar de correr atrás de minha felicidade, mas gostaria de te ajudar a encontrar a sua. Você passou a vida toda me protegendo, agora quero que passe a pensar mais em você. Prometa que vai fazer isso!

- Certo, eu prometo. Mas siga o meu conselho: vá atrás de June e diga a ela o que sente.

- Ah, Ikki, você não tem jeito mesmo. – sorriu Shun beijando o rosto do irmão e voltando a fitar um ponto distante no horizonte.

- Você a ama, não é?

- Mais do que você possa imaginar Niisan.

- Então não perca mais tempo Shun. A vida é muito curta para que a gente fique esperando "o momento certo". Se vocês se amam devem ficar juntos. Sei que sente um pouco de receio em se declarar, mas confie em você mesmo e siga a sua intuição. Não deixe a felicidade escapar de suas mãos.

- Tudo bem, vou pensar no que me disse.

- Seu problema irmãozinho... – disse Ikki com um olhar malicioso – É que você pensa demais! – brincou o mais velho, pegando o telefone e discando para um número que achou na agenda, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar curioso e intrigante de Shun.

- Alô! Oi June, é o Ikki, tudo bem? – dizia Fênix ao telefone para a pessoa do outro lado da linha, fazendo o irmão caçula perder o fôlego e corar instantaneamente.

- Espere só um instante porque meu irmão precisa falar com você – disse Ikki novamente ao telefone, após escutar a resposta da garota do outro lado da linha.

- É pra você Shun! – o cavaleiro disse sorrindo.

- Você ficou maluco, Niisan? O que vou dizer a ela? – Andrômeda respondeu muito nervoso devido à situação.

- Não se preocupe meu irmão. Simplesmente fale com ela. – Ikki tentava incentivar o caçula, permanecendo ao lado dele.

- Oi... Oi June! Eu... Só liguei para saber... Saber como você está! – enquanto ouvia a resposta da garota ao telefone, Shun levou um leve soco do irmão, indicando que ele deveria convidá-la para ir a algum lugar.

- Bom, na verdade, pensei que... Que como o dia está maravilhoso, talvez você... Se não estiver fazendo nada de especial, talvez... Talvez você queira passear comigo no parque! – Shun juntou toda a coragem que tinha e Ikki ainda pode ver o brilho em seus olhos quando June disse que aceitava o convite – Sério? Ótimo, então passo para pegar você em meia hora. Até logo.

- Nossa, achei que você iria ficar só enrolando! – disse Ikki se divertindo com a cara fechada do irmão.

- Como pode fazer isso? Eu disse que precisava pensar! – Shun respondeu um pouco irritado.

- E pretendia ficar pensando até quando? Olha, a verdade é que você e June precisavam de um empurrãozinho!

- E então você resolveu dar esse "empurrãozinho"?

- Claro, afinal, é pra isso que servem os irmãos mais velhos, não é?

- Ah, Ikki... – Shun ainda tentou esboçar que estava com raiva, mas não pode conter um largo sorriso ao ver o olhar satisfeito do irmão – Valeu pela força!

- Não precisa me agradecer. Agora vai, porque ela está te esperando.

- Certo. Caso eu demore, deixei comida na...

- Deixou comida na geladeira, é só colocar no micro ondas e esquentar. – disse Ikki interrompendo a costumeira fala do irmão caçula – Se eu precisar de alguma coisa é só te ligar. Não devo ficar trancado neste apartamento o dia todo, é melhor eu sair e relaxar um pouco e bla bla bla... Não precisa proferir o seu discurso, pois já o conheço de cor. Não se preocupe comigo, vou ficar bem. Agora vai logo.

Algum tempo depois da saída de Shun, a campanhia do apartamento soou. Ikki estava deitado no sofá, assistindo televisão. Ainda reclamou um pouco por ter que atender a porta, afinal, detestava ser incomodado em seus momentos de descanso. Abriu a porta e surpreendeu-se ao ver um Hyoga tão abatido.

- Olá Hyoga, como você está? – disse Ikki ao amigo que estava ainda parado junto à entrada da porta.

- Oi Ikki, eu estou bem. E por aqui, como andam as coisas? – respondeu Cisne num tom de voz bastante desanimado.

- Tudo está muito tranqüilo.

- Que ótimo. – Hyoga fazia força para esboçar um falso sorriso – Seu irmão está?

- Não, ele acabou de sair com a June.

- Com a June é? Humm... Bom, neste caso, volto a procurá-lo depois. – disse já se virando para sair.

- Hei Hyoga! – expressou Ikki fazendo Hyoga olhar para trás – Eu não sou o meu irmão e sei que não sou muito sociável, mas estou sozinho aqui e não tenho nada de interessante pra fazer, então... Então talvez você queira entrar e conversar um pouco!

- Bem, você não é muito sociável... Acho que temos algo em comum! – Cisne respondeu, arrancando uma gargalhada de Ikki enquanto entrava no apartamento.

- Bebe alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada. Quer dizer que Shun resolveu desencalhar, foi!

- Ele precisou de um empurrãozinho do irmão mais velho... Mas acho que agora ele consegue dar conta do recado sozinho. – Fênix brincou, fazendo Cisne rir junto com ele – O que queria falar com meu irmão era muito importante?

- Não, nem tanto...

- Tem alguma coisa haver com essa sua cara de preocupação e esse seu espírito desanimado?

- Você usou seu "Golpe Fantasma" em mim, Fênix?

- Ah, não. Nem precisaria! Sei que Shun é seu melhor amigo e por isso deposita toda a sua confiança nele. Mas se estiver precisando desabafar, saiba que sou um bom ouvinte.

- Eu acho que não vale a pena te encher com os meus dilemas, pois não é algo de muita importância. – respondeu Hyoga desviando o olhar.

- Bom você quem sabe. Mas sou do tipo que acredita que tudo na vida tem sua importância, por menor que seja ela.

- Certo você me convenceu. Meu problema é que preciso decidir entre ficar aqui com meus amigos ou mudar-me para o outro lado do mundo. Eu esperava que seu irmão me ajudasse a decidir.

- Está pensando em ir embora Hyoga? – disse Ikki se surpreendendo com a revelação do amigo.

- Sim. Recebi um convite para participar de uma pesquisa ecológica na Amazônia e aceitei. Hoje eles me enviaram uma passagem de avião com destino ao Brasil. A passagem é só de ida...

- E quando seria essa viagem?

- Segunda feira, ás 14 horas exatamente.

- Segunda? Mas é daqui a dois dias Hyoga!

- Pois é...

- E você quer realmente ir?

- Isso é o que eu ainda não sei. É uma boa oportunidade e não há nada que me prenda aqui. – respondeu Hyoga com o olhar muito triste.

- Nem os seus amigos?

- Bom claro que vocês são importantes pra mim e pesam muito na minha decisão. Mas é que em breve todos já estarão com as vidas resolvidas e o que vou fazer aqui?

- Você também não pode resolver sua vida aqui, como todos os outros?

- Quando olho em volto não sinto nenhuma inspiração para viver. A minha vida está vazia Ikki, e o meu coração está mais congelado do que nunca. Talvez me mudando daqui e conhecendo novos horizontes eu possa encontrar a felicidade que tanto busco.

- Diga-me Hyoga, a garota que mora com Shunrei, a Eire, achei que você havia se interessado por ela... Não sentiu nada ao conhecê-la?

- Você tocou em um ponto delicado. Não posso negar que sinto algo por ela. Falando a verdade, acho que estou me apaixonando por Eire. Ela é bonita, inteligente, sensível e encantadora...

- Então está aí a sua inspiração para viver, não é! – Ikki exclamou, bagunçando os cabelos de Hyoga.

- Não é tão fácil assim... Não posso depositar minhas esperanças neste relacionamento porque se trata de um futuro incerto. E se não der certo? Vou ficar preso a esse sentimento para sempre?

- Hyoga, não existe um futuro previsível ou premeditado. Tudo que fizer em sua vida terá 50 de chances de dar certo e 50 de chances de dar errado. Se não aceitar correr riscos, vai perder as oportunidades que a vida te der. Principalmente quando o assunto é felicidade.

- Mas, eu repito, e se esse relacionamento não tiver sucesso algum?

- Aí então você muda seu rumo e busca outras formas de ser feliz. O que você não pode fazer é desistir da felicidade por medo ou por receio, ou simplesmente porque algo não saiu como o planejado.

- Medo ou receio... – Hyoga repetiu para si mesmo, pensando em tudo o que Ikki havia dito – Há tempos que espero pela oportunidade de participar desta pesquisa, seria muito bom para o meu futuro profissional. O que vai acontecer se eu perder esta chance?

- As oportunidades são criadas por você mesmo. Como disse, existem chances de você ser feliz tanto aqui como em outro lugar. A diferença é que aqui você terá sempre o apoio de seus amigos. Mas independente de sua escolha, é bom que você tenha certeza do que está fazendo.

- Ikki, sabe de uma coisa? – perguntou Hyoga com um olhar sarcástico – O "lobo solitário" não é tão anti-social quanto eu imaginava.

- Se quiser eu posso te mostrar a verdadeira ira da Fênix. – respondeu Ikki entrando na brincadeira.

- Não, obrigado. Eu prefiro você assim, pacífico. – Cisne deu um leve soco no amigo – Agora preciso ir. Vou pensar um pouco nas coisas que me disse, antes de tomar minha decisão. Gostaria de agradecer pelos conselhos, acredite, eles serão muito úteis.

- Hei Pato! Seja qual for a sua decisão, desejo de verdade que seja feliz e tenha muito sucesso.

- Valeu Ikki! Até logo... – se despediu Hyoga, deixando o apartamento do amigo.

Ao lado da mansão Kido, Minu corria atrás das crianças tentando inutilmente colocar ordem no Orfanato. Em seus finais de semana, visitar o Orfanato era o passatempo favorito de Seiya que, por ser tão moleque, sempre se misturava em meio à bagunça das crianças e deixava Minu com uma dor de cabeça ainda maior. Mas o tão brincalhão e divertido Seiya havia mudado muito nos últimos dias. Sentado ao pé de uma grande árvore próxima ao Orfanato, Pégasus mantinha o olhar fixo na grande mansão Kido. De onde estava, podia ver nitidamente a janela do quarto de Saori. Recusara todas as brincadeiras das crianças e se refugiara ali naquela árvore, com o intuito de se sentir um pouco mais próximo da mulher que tanto amava. Desde o dia em que Saori disse que o amor dos dois era impossível, eles não mais se encontraram. Seiya sentia uma dor imensa por tudo o que havia acontecido e sentia como se o fogo de sua vida houvesse se apagado.

- Seiya... Irmão? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Seika se aproximando do cavaleiro.

- Oi Seika... – respondeu um Seiya muito desanimado – Só estou pensando um pouco...

- Pensando em Saori? – perguntou a garota se sentando ao lado do irmão – O que está acontecendo Seiya? Por favor, confie em mim e me conte seus problemas... Sou sua irmã mais velha e me preocupo muito com você! Por que anda tão triste?

- Não é que não confie em você, minha irmã. Pelo contrário, você é a pessoa em quem mais deposito minha confiança...

- Então me conte Seiya!

- O problema sou eu... Criei uma ilusão e agora que descobri que tudo não passou de enganos não consigo me recompor!

- Do que está falando?

- Acreditei no amor de Saori e tudo o que recebi foi uma resposta negativa. Depois daquele beijo em meu apartamento, resolvi ligar para ela e dizer o que sentia. Mas então ela me disse que se tratava de um amor impossível e que um relacionamento entre nós jamais poderia acontecer, devido ao fato dela ser a reencarnação da Deusa Atena e eu um simples cavaleiro.

- Mas Seiya, eu não entendo. Você fala como se ela não amasse você!

- E não ama! – respondeu quase gritando.

- Está enganado, pois ela te ama mais do que você imagina... Isso está explícito nos olhos dela, meu irmão. Além disso, ela confessou seus sentimentos a mim.

- Então, o que explica a atitude dela?

- Talvez o que ela disse sobre ser a reencarnação de Atena seja realmente uma barreira entre vocês.

- O mundo está em paz há dois anos, Seika.

- Mas isso não muda a posição de cavaleiros que vocês ocupam, nem mesmo o papel que Saori exerce no mundo. Você precisa entendê-la, Seiya.

- Isso quer dizer que devo aceitar tudo e esquecê-la? Esquecer o motivo pelo qual lutei tantas vezes? Esquecer a razão pela qual venci a morte inúmeras vezes? Eu não posso simplesmente ignorar meus sentimentos. Saori é a minha vida e se não puder estar com ela, então prefiro a morte. – Seiya disse em tom de desespero.

- Não estou dizendo que deve esquecê-la. Mas você deve dar a Saori o tempo que ela precisa para resolver essa situação. Não pense que é fácil escolher entre o mundo e a pessoa a quem se ama, Seiya.

- Tempo? Eu não tenho tempo a perder, Seika. Acho que Saori já teve muito tempo para se decidir. Se o que ela me disse foi sua resposta final, então não há razão para ter esperança. – disse Seiya se levantando e dando as costas para a irmã.

- Aonde vai, meu irmão?

- O motivo de ter estado aqui até hoje era o amor que eu sentia por Saori. Mas como ela se recusou a me amar, então não há necessidade de permanecer ao lado dela. Se sou um mero cavaleiro e se essa é a posição que ocupo em sua vida, então decido por abandonar meu posto e ir embora. Atena tem outros cavaleiros, portanto, deixe que Shiryu e os outros cuidem da segurança dela.

- Seiya, você não pode ir embora desse jeito! Irmão...

- Não se preocupe minha amada irmã. Quando eu decidir para onde devo ir, você será a primeira a saber, mesmo porque pretendo levar você comigo. – disse Seiya se despedindo e se retirando, apesar dos apelos de Seika.

Hyoga encontrava-se sentado em sua cama. A carta na mão indicava que ele havia lido e relido todo o seu conteúdo. Com o olhar triste e melancólico fixo na foto ao lado que continha a imagem sorridente de Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki, Cisne permitiu que suas lágrimas corressem livremente. De repente o som das chaves na porta do apartamento, indicando que Shiryu estava chegando, o fez enxugar as lágrimas rapidamente. Esperou um pouco até que o amigo fosse até o quarto e logo se dirigiu a seu encontro. Juntou o pouco de disposição que tinha para encarar o amigo de frente.

- Shiryu... Posso falar com você?

- Oi Hyoga. Não sabia que estava aí, pois tudo estava tão silencioso. Que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Dragão se preocupou ao ver a tristeza nos olhos do amigo.

- Lembra da carta que me entregou hoje de manhã?

- Sim, o que havia de tão grave nela? Percebi que sua expressão mudou ao vê-la!

- A carta veio do instituto que coordena a pesquisa da qual já havia lhe falado. O projeto foi aceito e eu fui convidado a me juntar a equipe. Junto à carta recebi uma passagem para a Amazônia, no Brasil. A passagem é só de ida, o que significa que se trata de uma mudança definitiva. O que queria dizer é que... Eu aceitei o convite e... Vou embora em dois dias... – Cisne disse ao amigo, evitando olhar em seus olhos.

- Mas, Hyoga... – Shiryu estava impressionado com a atitude do amigo e ainda mais chocado pela frieza com que Hyoga revelara sua decisão.

(continua...)


	14. Shun e June! Doce aroma do amor

14. Shun e June – Doce aroma do amor.

Hyoga havia tomado uma importante decisão. Ao seu lado, paralisado pela notícia, seu amigo Shiryu o observava com muita atenção. O cavaleiro de Cisne parecia determinado e, apesar dos inúmeros protestos do amigo, não fez menção alguma de mudar de idéia.

- Mas e quanto a Eire? – Shiryu tentava inutilmente convencê-lo a ficar.

- Shiryu, não posso mudar minha decisão com base no que _poderia_ acontecer entre mim e Eire. Se ao menos tivéssemos tido algo... Algo que me desse esperança de uma possível relação... Mas não houve nada entre nós!

- Se não houve a culpa é toda sua! Hyoga, por favor, reconsidere. Se não for por Eire então ao menos desista dessa idéia por seus amigos.

- Eu é que devo pedir, por favor, Shiryu. Não insista, pois já tomei minha decisão. – Cisne tentava expressar firmeza em sua voz sem magoar o amigo. – Agora me deixe ir, pois tenho inúmeras coisas para organizar e o tempo que tenho é muito pouco.

- Então é isso? Vai embora sem nem ao menos se sentir triste por nos deixar? – Shiryu parecia estar realmente revoltado com a atitude do amigo que já deixava o quarto – Hyoga, não me ignore desta maneira! – Dragão aumentara o tom da voz.

- Amigo, entenda que não posso mais viver desta maneira... – Hyoga voltou o olhar para Shiryu, que pode ver perfeitamente as inúmeras lágrimas que escorriam desesperadamente por seu rosto.

- Hyoga, o que há com você? – Shiryu correu ao encontro do amigo e o abraçou docemente – Meu amigo, por que está chorando? Por que existe tanta tristeza em sua alma?

- Shiryu, me escute com muita atenção... – disse Hyoga tentando censurar as próprias lágrimas – Você, assim como Seiya, Shun, Ikki e a Saori foram e sempre serão as partes mais importantes de minha vida. Os meus momentos de felicidade foram todos ao lado de vocês. Quando perdi minha amada mãe, encontrei em vocês o bálsamo de consolo que tanto necessitava. Enfrentamos inúmeros desafios juntos e nossa amizade sempre foi capaz de ultrapassar qualquer barreira! Mas, agora que as batalhas terminaram, não consigo encontrar um motivo para continuar a viver. Talvez isso possa parecer egoísmo meu, mas se eu não for embora daqui, tentar outra vida, respirar outros ares, vou acabar enlouquecendo. Preciso descobrir se existe alguma mudança capaz de acalmar meu espírito e reviver a chama que ainda brilha, porém fraca dentro de mim.

- Hyoga... Eu gostaria de encontrar uma solução... Gostaria de poder fazer algo por você... Mas acho que isso não está a meu alcance. – Shiryu dizia com os olhos lacrimejados – Então, o máximo que posso fazer é aceitar sua decisão e torcer para que você encontre o que procura.

- Obrigado, meu amigo. Vou levar comigo as memórias que tenho de vocês, a minha única família.

Sem mais palavras, Cisne se retirou do apartamento. Sabia que seria muito difícil viver longe daqueles que sempre amou. Mas sentia uma grande necessidade de se afastar daquele mundo em que vivia. Obviamente não estava certo de que a decisão que tomara era correta, mas não queria permitir que a dúvida transparecesse em seus olhos, pois isso seria sua maior fraqueza. Agora que havia revelado sua decisão não podia mais voltar atrás, sabia que tinha que seguir em frente. Apesar de seus inúmeros esforços, entretanto, Hyoga não conseguia evitar os pensamentos constantes que se apossavam de sua mente, em todos os momentos era Eire que perturbava sua certeza, que dava asas a suas dúvidas. Sentia que, por alguma razão, Eire atraia seu desejo de ficar, de não ir embora. Concentrou-se o máximo possível em seus deveres, tentando, inutilmente, apagar a imagem da garota e sua voz delicada que soava como um pedido de súplica para que não a deixasse.

Longe das angústias de Hyoga, Shun parecia alheio a tudo o que ocorria a sua volta, pois não tinha conhecimento da decisão tão repentina do amigo, já que Ikki resolvera que aquela não seria a hora oportuna para dizer a novidade para o irmão. A felicidade estampada no rosto do cavaleiro de Andrômeda era imensamente visível. Pela primeira vez sentia que a oportunidade que esperava há tanto tempo estava realmente chegando. Afinal, Fênix tinha toda razão quando disse que Shun e June não haviam se quer conversado sobre o propósito da mudança da garota para perto da pessoa que mais amava. A verdade é que o amor dos dois parecia tão obvio que ambos não se sentiam a vontade para falar sobre o assunto. Além disso, sabendo que ambos eram correspondidos nesse sentimento, ficaram esperando a atitude um do outro com relação a tudo. Mas depois da conversa que teve com Ikki, Shun percebeu que já era hora de decidir sobre o futuro daquele amor. Amava June e era amado, portanto não havia motivo nenhum para esperar. Como alguém que descobre um mundo novo dentro de si, Andrômeda sentia-se pronto para tomar em seus braços a mulher que sempre amou e dizer a ela que jamais se separariam. Parado a porta do apartamento de June, Shun respirou fundo antes de chamá-la.

- Olá... – disse Shun meio sem jeito, ao ver o quão linda estava a garota à sua frente – Podemos ir?

- Oi Shun... – June estava muito corada – Podemos ir agora mesmo... Já estou pronta.

- Que bom que você aceitou o meu convite, está um dia maravilhoso lá fora!

- Eu achei uma ótima idéia! Estava mesmo precisando sair um pouco... Agora que Shunrei está namorando o Shiryu e Eire está se dedicando mais aos estudos, quase não tenho companhia para conversar e distrair um pouco.

- E quanto a Saori?

- Ela está muito distante. Acredito que algo tenha acontecido, pois me parece que Saori está carregando uma tristeza enorme na alma, está desanimada e prefere não ver ninguém.

- Será que isso tem algo a ver com o Seiya? Você sabe que entre eles existe um grande sentimento, não é?

- Sim, eu sei. Isso é bem visível. Você notou algo diferente no comportamento de Seiya?

- Pra falar a verdade, já faz um bom tempo que não o vejo. Ele também anda afastado de nós. Acho que tudo isso deve ter alguma relação. Depois vou procurá-lo para saber se há algum problema.

- Também vou fazer uma visita a Saori.

- Bom, este é o lugar do qual lhe falei... – dizia Shun indicando à garota um grande jardim a céu aberto, em plena praça pública – Não é lindo?

- Nossa, não sabia que existia algo tão belo por aqui. Definitivamente não conhecia este lugar – respondia June maravilhada pela magia do parque.

- Gosto de vir aqui durante o dia. É calmo e muito tranqüilo, além da paisagem incomum que podemos observar. As pessoas costumam visitar este lugar para relaxar. Realmente é muito agradável, não é!

- Sim, certamente você tem um bom gosto.

O jardim onde Shun levara June era maravilhosamente encantador. Havia inúmeras árvores espalhadas por toda a sua extensão e, devido à primavera, todas estavam bastante floridas, o que definia o colorido vivo do local. Grandes roseiras completavam a decoração. Enquanto pequenos raios de sol iluminavam o jardim por entre as copas das árvores, escutava-se o singelo canto dos pássaros. Shun sentou-se ao lado de June em uma belíssima fonte de águas cristalinas que se localizava bem ao centro do local. Permaneceram calados por algum tempo, ambos observando a paisagem que enchia seus olhos de luz e alegria. Contudo, partiu de June a iniciativa de iniciar aquela conversa.

- Shun, diga-me uma coisa... Por que foi o seu irmão quem me ligou para falar com você? – June indagou por algo que estava em dúvida.

- Bom... – Shun sentiu a face corar, mas percebeu que não podia recoar, deveria falar a verdade e permitir que seus sentimentos se transparecessem de uma vez – Olha June, perdoe-me pelo o ocorrido. O meu irmão é muito brincalhão, mas na verdade, ele só fez por mim algo que eu mesmo não me sentia seguro para fazer – disse o cavaleiro olhando bem em seus olhos.

- Não se sentia seguro? Por que você fala assim? – June retribuiu o olhar profundo de Shun.

- Eu gostaria de convidar você para sair comigo, para conversarmos... Mas nunca tive coragem. Hoje, Ikki somente me deu um empurrãozinho para que eu trouxesse você até aqui.

- Se escolheu este lugar é porque se trata de algo muito especial... O que é?

- Você, minha querida June... É você quem é especial. – Andrômeda dizia enquanto tocava suavemente alguns fios de cabelos que insistiam em esconder o belo rosto da amazona.

- Shun... – a voz da garota soou rouca e fraca – A última vez em que ficamos assim, tão próximos, foi quando nos despedimos na Ilha de Andrômeda...

- Sim, eu me lembro. E já faz muito tempo desde que nos separamos ao final do treinamento com o Mestre Albion...

- Eu nunca pude esquecer a expressão de alegria que você mantinha nos olhos por saber que finalmente poderia encontrar seu adorado irmão – a garota sorriu ao lembrar da cena que descrevia a Shun.

- É verdade. Eu não cabia em mim mesmo de tanta felicidade... Mas, sabe que algo me deixou muito triste aquele dia...

- E o que foi?

- Estava muito contente por reencontrar meu querido irmão, isso é bem verdade. Mas o fato de estar indo embora da Ilha significava também nossa separação. Por isso, me despedi de você com uma grande dúvida e um grande pesar no coração. Temia não te ver novamente – Shun pegou as mãos de June e as colocou junto ás suas, acariciando-as.

- Eu também me senti desta forma, imaginava que a distância entre nós iria crescer muito, a ponto de você me esquecer. Mas, eu entendia que você tinha um destino como cavaleiro de Atena, e devia cumpri-lo a qualquer custo. Foi justamente por isso que não contestei a sua partida. Entretanto, a Ilha de Andrômeda jamais foi a mesma sem você.

- Eu sinto muito por ter deixado você, June.

- Não, você não deve se desculpar. Como já disse, esse era seu destino. Depois que você se foi, o mestre Albion percebeu minha tristeza e a falta que você me fazia, então pediu para que eu tivesse calma, pois um dia você voltaria. Porém, ele nos deixou antes que pudesse ver o seu retorno – June disse quase como um suspiro e ao lembrar da morte do adorado mestre, algumas lágrimas escorreram por sua face.

- Ah, June. Por favor, não chore. – Shun tomou a garota em seus braços e a envolveu.

- Sinto tanta falta dele... Ele foi como um pai para todos nós e era um grande homem... – June lembrou, encostando sua cabeça no peito de Shun, para aproveitar seu carinhoso abraço.

- Eu também sinto muitas saudades dele. Mas, prefiro lembrá-lo em vida, preservando a sua imagem bastante viva em meu coração.

- Gostaria de ter feito algo por ele...

- E você fez. Honrou a armadura de Camaleão com os ensinamentos que ele nos passou. Tenho certeza que ele está muito orgulhoso de você.

- Sim...

- Só desejaria que ele pudesse compartilhar deste mundo tão tranqüilo em que vivemos hoje, graças às forças de todos os cavaleiros e a proteção de Saori.

- Você tem razão. Proporcionamos à todos deste planeta uma vida cheia de paz e tranqüilidade. Nossos esforços foram recompensados, pois quando olho para as crianças, sei que elas merecem ser felizes em um mundo repleto de amor e alegria.

- Todos nós merecemos ser felizes, minha querida June – disse Shun, segurando levemente em seu rosto e o erguendo, de modo que os olhos da garota pudessem encarar os vivos olhos do cavaleiro.

- Então me mostre esta felicidade, Shun – ela respondeu, sentindo uma grande palpitação no coração ao ser beijada pelos lábios quentes e doces de Andrômeda.

- Eu amo você, June – ele disse após beijá-la.

- Eu também te amo, Shun... Sempre amei...

- Perdoe-me por esconder esse sentimento por tanto tempo. Mas tinha medo de que não fosse correspondido – disse, enquanto acariciava sua face.

- Sempre foi você a razão pela qual eu vivi todo esse tempo. Esperei por você até hoje e esperaria mais se preciso fosse. Daria minha vida para receber um beijo seu... Para sentir seus carinhos...

- A espera acabou, pois agora estamos juntos e nada poderá nos separar. Eu quero viver ao seu lado para sempre, quero que seja minha mulher, minha companheira por toda a vida. És o meu bem mais precioso, a luz que ilumina minha vida e me dá forças para acordar todos os dias. Amo-te com toda minha alma, e amarei para todo o sempre.

- Obrigado por seu amor, meu querido. Prometo retribuí-lo sempre e amar você com todas as forças de meu coração. Prometo estar sempre ao seu lado e dar-lhe tudo de mim. Serei sempre sua. Unicamente sua.

E ali permaneceram. Entre juras e promessas de amor, entregaram suas almas e seus corações. O tempo parou exatamente no instante em que se beijaram e deu a eles a chance de recuperar todos os momentos perdidos. A partir dali, começariam uma nova vida.

(continua...)


	15. Um adeus aos meus amigos

15. Um adeus aos meus amigos

Shun e June ficaram tão alheios ao mundo que os rodeava que se assustaram ao perceber que os raios vivos de sol davam lugar ao brilho incansável da lua. A noite havia chegado e o tempo parecia acelerar os segundos. O casal se entristeceu ao se dar conta de que precisavam ir para casa. Como um passe de mágica, a magia daquele momento havia se acabado simplesmente porque ambos imaginavam o sofrimento que sentiriam quando se despedissem àquela noite. Queriam ficar ali eternamente... Sentindo seus corpos tão próximos e as batidas de seus corações tão ritmados. Depois de muita resistência, soltaram-se um dos braços do outro e concordaram que deveriam ir embora, já que era muito tarde.

- Shun, você não precisava ter me trago em casa. Eu poderia vir sozinha... Também não quero que fique andando por ai sozinho, pois é muito tarde, era melhor você ter ido para a sua casa. – dizia a amazona quando o namorado a deixou na porta do apartamento.

- Meu amor, já é tarde e é muito perigoso para uma mocinha tão linda como você ficar andando por aí sozinha. Alguém poderia tentar te fazer mal e eu nem imagino como eu reagiria. – Shun respondia, tentando afastar o mau pensamento da cabeça.

- Ah meu querido, você é tão atencioso e carinhoso – dizia a garota enquanto beijava toda a face do namorado.

- Agora que finalmente estamos juntos, não quero correr o risco de te perder – Shun acariciava o rosto da namorada.

- Também desejo que isso não aconteça!

- Bom, agora preciso ir, ou o Ikki vai me matar quando chegar. Vejo você amanha certo?

- Claro! Vou esperar ansiosa para te ver. Afinal, cada momento longe de você será uma eternidade.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente e logo em seguida se despediram, com os olhares tristes e desolados de casais que desejam estar eternamente juntos. Ao chegar em casa, Shun recebeu uma costumeira bronca de Ikki pela demora, mas logo depois o irmão mais velho se rendeu às desculpas do irmão caçula e acabou se interessando em saber como havia sido o encontro com June.

- Foi tudo maravilhoso, finalmente estamos juntos e eu devo tudo isso a você, meu irmão. Se não fosse os seus incentivos, eu ainda estaria sem ela! – disse Shun agradecendo a Ikki pelo apoio.

- Que bom, fico feliz em te ver tão animado. Sempre estarei ao seu lado, disposto a te ajudar. Esse empurrãozinho não foi nada e você estava realmente precisando!

- É, acho que sim. Você saiu para algum lugar ou ficou confinado a esse apartamento durante todo o dia? – o mais novo perguntou enquanto buscava um copo de leite na cozinha.

- Não sai para lugar nenhum. Você me conhece, prefiro ficar no conforto de nossa casa do que sair para algum lugar. – Ikki respondeu fazendo um sinal de indiferença e se jogando no sofá.

- Nem preciso perguntar se você procurou falar com a Ágata porque a resposta seria óbvia, não é!

- Tem razão, eu não a procurei e nem tive a intenção.

- Agora quem precisa de um empurrãozinho é você. Ou pretende ficar nesta solidão pelo resto de sua vida?

- Não sei o que vou fazer da minha vida, mas com certeza não quero passar o restante dela sozinho. Vou tomar jeito, prometo. Agora preciso conversar com você sobre um assunto muito sério.

- Um assunto sério? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Shun se aproximou do irmão com ar de preocupação.

- Não é nada com o que você tenha que se preocupar. Mas é uma pena que isso estrague a sua felicidade, justo nesse momento... Mas preciso dizer... – Ikki também estava muito sério.

- Está me deixando preocupado Ikki. O que houve?

- O Hyoga decidiu que vai embora, Shun.

- O Hyoga vai embora? Mas por quê? Pra onde? – Shun já demonstrava sua tristeza, visto que Hyoga era seu melhor amigo e seu companheiro nos momentos ausentes de Ikki.

- Ele recebeu uma proposta de emprego para executar sua pesquisa na Amazônia, Brasil. Ao que tudo indica, ele decidiu que essa seria a maior oportunidade que poderia aparecer em sua vida.

- Eu não entendo, ele estava muito animado com a chegada de Eire. Até pensei que ele estivesse interessado nela. Esta atitude de Hyoga é muito estranha. Além disso, esperava que ele viesse conversar comigo antes de tomar qualquer decisão. – Andrômeda parecia revoltado com a decisão de Cisne.

- Ele veio procurar você, mas você havia saído para encontrar-se com a June. Conversamos um pouco e ele me contou a razão que o levou a decidir ir embora. Hyoga não se sente feliz aqui, ele precisa encontrar uma motivação para viver. Ele tem estado muito vazio e incompleto ultimamente. Acho que ele precisa se encontrar.

- Mas para isso não é necessário que ele vá embora. Afinal de contas, somos seus amigos, sua família. Como ele poderá viver longe de nós, sozinho? Eu não posso permitir que ele cometa essa loucura.

- Irmão, sinceramente acho que não deveria questionar a decisão de Hyoga. Eu entendo como ele se sente. Às vezes precisamos buscar dentro de nós mesmos uma razão para continuar vivendo e na maioria dos casos é necessário um completo isolamento e uma certa distância de tudo e de todos. Hyoga precisa se afastar um pouco desta vida, de nós, de nosso passado. Acredito que em breve ele descobrirá o que procura e voltará para junto de nós, que somos sua família. Até lá, é melhor deixá-lo seguir seu caminho.

- Sinto-me da mesma forma que me sentia quando você ia embora ao final das batalhas. É uma sensação de perda, um medo de não revê-lo. – Shun dizia enquanto se lembrava da época em que Ikki o abandonava.

- Eu me afastava de todos, inclusive do mundo em que vivia. Passei momentos sombrios e minha vida ficou por muito tempo na penumbra. Mas então houve um momento em que percebi que meu lugar era a seu lado e que Seiya e os outros eram a família que eu nunca havia tido. Foi então que resolvi deixar o mundo obscuro em que vivia e me juntei à vocês. Mas antes disso precisei descobrir minhas necessidades e meus anseios. E é isso o que vai acontecer com Hyoga. Logo ele estará de volta, mas não antes de entender ele próprio.

- Você tem toda razão, Niisan. Mas não posso deixar de ficar triste com a partida de Hyoga, sentirei muita falta dele. Quando ele viajará?

- Em dois dias.

- Dois dias? Mas tão rápido?

- Parece que o Instituto precisa muito dele, com urgência. Shiryu está organizando uma pequena reunião na Mansão Kido, um tipo de Festa de Despedida. Será amanhã, ás 6 horas da tarde. Ele pediu para que não faltemos, acho que será muito importante para Hyoga. Mesmo que você esteja um pouco chateado com ele, por ter tomado esta decisão, acho prudente que vá a essa despedida, pois Hyoga precisa muito do seu apoio.

- Eu sei disso. Apesar de estar um pouco triste com a atitude dele não posso deixar de me despedir. Certamente iremos.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos jantar pois já está ficando muito tarde.

- Hei Ikki... – chamou Shun, como se houvesse lembrado de algo.

- Sim?

- Por que não convida Ágata para nos acompanhar à festa de Hyoga? Essa seria uma boa oportunidade para vocês se verem e também para ela conhecer Seiya e os outros.

- Você acha mesmo que devo? – Ikki perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Claro, e por que não! Tenho certeza que ela aceitará o convite.

- Bom, pensarei a respeito... Agora vamos, pois estou sentindo muita fome!

Shiryu havia combinado com todos sobre a festa de despedida de Hyoga. Saori concordou prontamente em realizá-la em sua mansão, afinal, foi ali que tudo começou: toda a vida de Hyoga poderia ser contada por cada canto daquele lugar, principalmente no orfanato que ficava ao lado da mansão Kido. Seiya, Mino e Seika já haviam sido informados da decisão do amigo, e com muita tristeza confirmaram suas presenças na despedida. Shunrei estava ajudando Shiryu a organizar todas as coisas e a ela foi dada a difícil tarefa de contar a Eire sobre a decisão de Hyoga.

Eire estava em seu quarto. Seu olhar fixo nas estrelas significava claramente que a garota pensava em Hyoga. Havia se encantado com o rapaz desde quando o conhecera. Seu passado triste e sua vida amarga haviam inspirado em Eire um grande carinho, misturado a um fino sentimento de compaixão. Mas ela não sentia pena do cavaleiro, apenas acreditava que o amor que florescia em seu coração era devido à necessidade que sentia de curar a ferida na alma daquele rapaz tão belo e sensível. Eire estava tão compenetrada em seus pensamentos que se assustou ao ver a amiga Shunrei entrar.

- Ocupada? – perguntou Shunrei com uma voz triste.

- Não. Precisa de alguma coisa? – Eire respondeu, indo em direção a amiga.

- É que... Preciso conversar com você.

- O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece triste e preocupada...

- Tenho algo a lhe contar. Algo muito importante sobre Hyoga.

- Sobre Hyoga?

- Sim, mas você precisa ser forte, pois sei que isso será muito duro pra você. – Shunrei disse com a voz quase rouca.

- O que houve com Hyoga? Ele está bem? Por favor, me conte. – Eire exaltou-se.

- Por favor, fique calma. Hyoga está bem.

- Então o que há de tão importante?

- Ele vai embora minha querida amiga – respondeu Shunrei com muito pesar.

- O que? – Eire sentiu as pernas um pouco fracas e o coração bater acelerado.

- Ele recebeu uma importante proposta de emprego no Brasil e decidiu aceitá-la.

- Mas por quê? Achei que ele gostava de viver aqui, perto dos amigos já que ele não tem nenhuma outra família!

- Shiryu me contou que Hyoga está sofrendo muito. Ele carrega dentro de si uma solidão imensa e o coração dele é carregado de dor e sofrimento. Parece que Hyoga está à procura de si mesmo, de algo que o faça viver novamente. De acordo com Shiryu ele decidiu aceitar essa proposta para tentar encontrar a verdade que ele tanto procura.

- Mas... Eu achei que... Foi tudo bobagem... Tudo fez parte de minha imaginação. – Eire disse enquanto por seus olhos escorriam lágrimas amargas de tristeza.

- Não fique triste Eire. Hyoga vai embora, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não sinta nada por você. Talvez ele realmente precise se distanciar um pouco para aliviar toda sua angústia. Talvez ele volte em breve e então vocês dois ficarão juntos. – Shunrei tentava consolar a amiga.

- Não tente mudar a verdade, Shunrei. Hyoga não se importa comigo, eu não ocupo nenhum espaço em sua vida e a prova disso é que ele está indo embora. Quando me apaixonei por ele, alimentei falsas ilusões. E hoje entendo que tudo não passou disso: de simples ilusões.

- Por favor, não pense assim. Você precisa dar tempo ao Hyoga. Somente saberá o que ele sente se você mesma perguntar a ele. Portanto, não fique alimentando essa dor e pare de fazer conclusões precipitadas. Amanhã faremos uma festa surpresa para ele, aproveita a oportunidade para conversar sobre isso.

- Shunrei, Hyoga nunca disse que sentia algo por mim. A culpada de meu sofrimento sou eu mesma, porque tive esperanças de algo que jamais poderia acontecer. Hyoga precisa seguir seu caminho e eu não o impedirei. Desejo que ele encontre o que procura e que seja feliz. Agora, por favor, se não se importa, gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinha.

- Eu entendo. Estarei aqui se precisar conversar. Sou sua amiga. Não se esqueça disso.

- Eu agradeço... – respondeu Eire que, ao ver a amiga se retirar do quarto, entrou em pranto profundo, sofrendo as dores de um amor que ela julgava não ser correspondido.

Deitado em sua cama, Ikki tinha em uma das mãos o celular, para o qual olhava incansavelmente, como se aquele pequeno aparelho pudesse lhe dar alguma resposta. Seu irmão caçula havia o aconselhado a convidar Ágata para acompanhá-lo na festa de despedida de Hyoga, e essa era realmente a vontade de Ikki. O problema é que algo o impedia de fazê-lo. Talvez tivesse medo ou então não se sentia completamente seguro sobre seus desejos. Novamente observou o celular, tentando encontrar a solução para o seu dilema. Num ímpeto de coragem, discou o número da garota e esperou ansioso pelo resultado. Segundos depois, ouviu a voz doce e singela de Ágata, do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Ágata, sou eu, Ikki... – disse ele ainda meio apreensivo.

- Olá Ikki, tudo bem? – Ágata respondeu com a voz um pouco trêmula e nervosa.

- Eu estou ótimo, e você?

- Estou bem, obrigada... – a garota respondia um pouco sem jeito.

- Eu estou te ligando porque gostaria de te fazer um convite, isto é, se você não estiver ocupada, claro... - Ikki esperava pela resposta da garota.

- Eu? Ocupada? Ah, não... Claro que não... Quero dizer... Bem, do que se trata?

- Um dos meus melhores amigos está indo embora e nós realizaremos uma festa de despedida para ele... Pensei então que esta seria uma boa oportunidade para que você conheça minha "família". Será amanha as 06h00min da tarde. - Ikki explicou, aguardando silenciosamente a resposta tão esperada.

- È claro que irei. Estou muito interessada em conhecer seus amigos e, além disso... Gostaria muito de te ver...

- Ótimo, então eu passarei na sua casa para te buscar, certo?

- Sim.

- Vejo você amanha, então. E, Agatha, também desejo muito ver você.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso... Tenha uma boa noite Ikki.

- Você também.

Ambos adormeceram rapidamente, porém, não antes de analisarem todas as expectativas para o próximo encontro.

O dia amanheceu com um sentido diferente para Hyoga, pois aquele seria o último dia ao lado de seus amigos. Ao procurar Shiryu, viu que o amigo já não estava mais no apartamento. Encontrou apenas um bilhete que o informava de uma reunião na mansão Kido ás 6 da tarde, mas não dizia nada a respeito do motivo da reunião. Hyoga arrumou-se e resolveu andar pela cidade, visitando lugares dos quais não gostaria de esquecer, lugares onde viveu os melhores momentos de sua vida.

Todos os cavaleiros, com exceção de Hyoga, estavam reunidos para organizar os últimos preparativos da despedida de Cisne. O objetivo de todos era mostrar ao amigo que aquela era a sua família e que sempre estariam aguardando seu retorno. Gostariam de mostrar a Hyoga o quanto o amavam e o quanto se preocupavam com ele. Graças a uma grande idéia de Shunrei, todos contribuíram para montar um presente muito especial para o amigo, algo com o qual ele certamente se emocionaria, no momento certo.

Ikki se dirigiu até a casa de Agatha para buscá-la, já que Hyoga chegaria a qualquer momento na mansão. Ao vê-la, imaginou estar frente a um anjo, tamanha era a beleza da garota que sorria timidamente. Ikki reparou em seu olhar angelical e no brilho reluzente de seu sorriso. Estudou cada curva de seu corpo, escondido em um belo vestido de seda. Acompanhou cada movimento delicado de Agatha e recebeu ainda perplexo suas delicadas mãos, aonde depositou um carinhoso beijo, em forma de comprimento e respeito. Apesar da grande admiração, não disse nada a Agatha sobre o quão estava bela, pois sabia que a hora certa chegaria em breve.

Alguns minutos depois, quando todos já estavam reunidos, Hyoga chegou à mansão. Seu semblante triste não escondia a vontade imensa de ficar. Mas o cavaleiro sabia exatamente que este era o seu destino e que não havia outra saída além de ir embora.

- Hyoga, estamos todos aqui reunidos para nos despedimos de você e para mostrar que estaremos a sua espera quando resolver voltar. - Shiryu foi o primeiro a pronunciar algo.

- Meus amigos eu... Eu agradeço pela belíssima festa que me prepararam e agradeço por estarem aqui... Mas, sinto muito em dizer que... Que não posso ficar e desfrutar das suas companhias, pois... Pois devo partir imediatamente. - Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Hyoga que visivelmente buscava uma forma de fugir daquele lugar.

- Mas Hyoga, o que está dizendo? - perguntou Shun - Sua viagem será amanha, ainda temos um dia!

- Eu preciso... Preciso ir, realmente. Gostaria que soubessem o quanto vos estimo e o quanto são importantes pra mim. Foram e serão sempre a minha família. E eu vou amá-los sempre por isso. Não se sintam tristes com a minha partida. Eu apenas estou buscando uma alternativa para minha vida. Obrigado por tudo. Adeus. - Hyoga virou as costas e saiu apressadamente dali, sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás e permitindo que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

Todos os presentes permaneceram imóveis, sem entender o mínimo da atitude extrema e decisiva de Hyoga.

(continua)...


End file.
